The Return of the Warriors
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 AU set during season 3 Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Rodimus, Spike and his son Daniel, and Ultra Magus where in SkyLinx headed off on a mission. "Hey Dad, where we going again?" Daniel asked Spike.

"A planet called Nabu." Spike explained "Apparently the people there who are allies to the Autobots agreed to house and care for baldy injured Autobots until they are well enough to come back to either Autobot City or to Cybertron."

"And that's the main reason we're going." said Rodimus "There are some Autobots there that are ready to come home."

"Another reason is there are rumors that Decepticons had been seen around." said Ultra Magus "And if that's the cause we'll need to stop them before they cause some trouble."

"Oh I see." Daniel said.

"Hang on gentleman." SkyLinx spoke "I'm getting ready to land." With that said that giant Autobot landed on a well clear landing pad in front of a huge building.

"Wait here SkyLinx until we are ready to leave." Rodimus said.

"I shall be waiting."

* * *

The small group soon entered the main floor of the building were an Autobot medic that was station on the planet came up to them. "Ah, Rodimus Prime. Ultra Magus. It's good to see the both of you again."

"And it's good to see you too, Evac." said Rodimus. Daniel stares up in awe at the Transformer in front of him. To Daniel the bot called Evac, looked a bit like Ratchet. "Oh, these are our human friends." Rodimus said with a smile "Spike and his son Daniel."

Evac smiled down at them. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." he said "The names Evac."

"You look like Ratchet." Daniel said still in awe.

"Well how every observant." Evac smiled again. "Ratchet and I had the same creator. You humans could say he was my older brother."

"Oh..."

"So, where are the Autobots that are ready to leave?" asked Magus.

"Fallow me." said Evac as he turned to leave "They are in the Rec Room." The small group started to fallow him.

* * *

As the group walked through the halls, Daniel lagged behind. It wasn't long until the young lad got lost. He wasn't watching where he was going when he bump into something tall and metallic. "Now what do we have here? Are you lost little one?" Daniel looked up to the voice and saw a mech standing there. He didn't have any armor on, he just had semi burned basic frame. Daniel could see the workings of the mech's brain from the exposed head. Also around the mech's neck was looked to be an Autobot sized military dog tags. The mech looked at him with this thoughtful and confused look. "You look very familiar." he spoke again "Like I seen you some where before. What's your name kid?"

"Daniel." Daniel said "I'm kind of lost my way."

"Daniel huh?" the mech said "Where you suppose to go?"

"To the Rec Room."

The mech smiled. "I'm heading that way." he said "How about we walk together?"

"Okay." Daniel and the mech started to walk together. "You had seen humans before?"

"Yeah, a long time ago." said the mech "The most I see around here are the species of this planet and other Autobots."

"So who are you?" Daniel asked curiously.

"...A warrior under Optimus Prime..." the mech said sadly.

"Oh, so, how did you get here?"

"...I can't remember..."

"You can't?" The mech just looked away sadly. Daniel was about to ask why until they arrived to a room which happens to be said Rec Room.

"Daniel, there you are." Spike said when he saw his son come into the room "I was getting worried."

"Sorry dad. I kind of got lost but he helped me find my way back."

Spike looked up at the mech standing there. "Thanks for helping my son." He said with a smile.

The mech smiled a bit back. "It was no problem." the mech spoke "Your son reminds me of another human child I once knew."

Rodimus and Ultra Magus couldn't help but stare at the mech before them. "Hey Evac," started Rodimus as he looked towards the medic who was at the time checking on the Autobots that was in the room getting ready to leave the planet. "Whose he?"

Evac turned and sighed when he saw the said mech. "A warrior..." he said as he came up to the two "See those dog tags; well he arrived to this planet quite a hard way. Apparently he was drop from somewhere out in space near this planet. Some how during his entry into this planet's astrosphere and the heat from the entry burn off his outer armor including his helmet. It also burns a bit of those tags. So what ever name that was on them got burn off. It dose show a number but the computer here don't know of it."

"So, he's a nameless soldier?" Ultra Magus asked.

Evac nods. "He can't even remember himself. He's entry was kind of painful. It damage most of his processor there. I did the best I can with him but... I think he's was one of Optimus higher up soldiers." He said.

"How you came up with that?" Rodimus asked.

"Well one, when I try to fix him up, his logic processor was the most sensitive one I ever seen." Evac explained "I hardly meet any one from Optimus' group personally expect my brother. But many of Optimus' higher ups have very delicate and high processors. Also you can barely see it, but he has the marking of a high ranking officer on his arms. And it's also a bit sad; I think he was attacked on a shuttle or something before all of this. I had to fight hard to save his spark from going out before everything else."

"...Oh wow..." said Spike. Daniel was silent in pity and amazement.

"...Shuttle...Optimus... Say, do you remember being headed to Earth from one of Cybertron's moons?" Rodimus asked the mech. He was thinking over the information and trying to piece together who it might be.

The mech looked at him a bit confused. "...I..."

"...There were two others on that shuttle. They were Ironhide and Ratchet. Can you remember?" The mech closed his optics tight in pain as he backs up towards a near by wall. "...Sorry... It's okay... I just thought...he might be someone I knew..." Rodimus said, ending the conversation.

"Easy now," Evac said as he helped the mech calm down. After the mech calmed down, Evac carefully help the mech to sit down in a near by chair.

"I'm sorry. I asked too much too quickly," Rodimus said, apologizing again.

"He must have gotten really injured coming in," Daniel spoke.

"He's got Amnesia it sounds like," said Spike.

Evac looked at Spike confused. "Amnesia? It that some kind of human thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's when you're so severely injured, that you have a short period of memory loss. You can't remember anything before the injury. It takes time to remember things."

"Oh I see."

"So, cause he got head damage on the way in, he can't remember?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, son. That's what I'm saying."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find out later," sighed Rodimus "Are they ready to leave?"

"Ah yes." said Evac "They are all ready."

"Come on then, let's get back."

"But...what about him?" Daniel asked. He was starting to befriend the mech and didn't want to leave him.

"We're not going to risk it." Evac said in a serious tone "He might get hurt."

"I know you want him to come, Daniel, but he's not ready yet. He needs to stay here a little longer first. We might come back for him later," Spike tried to explain.

"...But... Okay..." he sighed. He waved goodbye to the mech and boarded SkyLinx back to Cybertron.

"Is everyone ready?" SkyLinx asked.

"Take off," said Rodimus.

"Right." With that SkyLinx took off and started his way back to Cybertron.

* * *

The mech watched them leave. He couldn't help the familiar sense he got from the three of them, especially Daniel. Evac place a hand on his shoulder. "Come on." he said with a smile.

"Amnesia..." he started "That's what the older human said. I think he's right. There's something familiar about the three of them, but I can't remember. I want to remember, but I can't."

"I know." Evac said "I know." The mech just looked at the door sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in SkyLinx, Daniel just couldn't help but think of the mech. "Dad, I wonder who he was."

"You aren't still thinking of him are you?" he laughed "Don't worry, Daniel. I'm sure he'll remember sometime soon. I'm curious myself as to who he was."

"What Evac said made me think..." said Rodimus "Ultra Magnus, we weren't able to find Prowl's body after what happened were we?"

"...No... He was the one body we couldn't find. It's odd, we found Ironhide's two halves, Ratchet and Brawn, but not Prowl. They were on the same shuttle."

"...You're right. That is very odd."

"You think the mech is Prowl!" Daniel asked excitedly.

"It's hard to say..." Ultra Magus started to say.

"...Lets not get our hopes up too high. It's a possibility," said Rodimus. He decided to just let the thought fade away and let things be for now. They would find out somehow.

"That would be so cool if it was!"

"Now now, Daniel. Rodimus just said not to get your hopes up."

"I know Dad..." said Daniel said with a sigh "But one thing I didn't know that you guys can have dog tags."

"Only the older warriors have them." said Ultra Magus "Mainly the ones that was in Optimus' troop the longest."

"...Like Ironhide?" Daniel asked. Ultra Magus nods.

"Hmm, maybe that's why Evac's computer couldn't recognize the numbers on that mech's tags," said Spike.

"Correct." said Ultra Magus.

"Then I'll just have to try Teletran 2's database," said Rodimus. "I memorized the numbers."

"You think Teletran 2 will have it?" Daniel asked.

"It has all of Teletran 1's data in its banks. It will have Prowl's old numbers." Daniel looked excited again.

Spike just laughed. "Well..." he started. "It would be nice if Prowl WAS alive..." Everyone nods a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

After a long trip, everyone arrived at Cybertron. "Gentlemen, Autobots, we have arrived at Cybertron. All those wanting to disembark please form a line and Rodimus Prime will guide you off. Thank you for flying SkyLinx Shuttle." Rodimus, Daniel, Ultra Magnus, and Spike helped usher the part of the group that was returning to Cybertron. Many were happy to be back home after so long.

Once Rodimus and the others helped everyone get safely reunited with friends and loved ones, they got back onto SkyLinx. "Alright, SkyLinx. On to Autobot City on Earth."

"Right."

* * *

Later that night on Nabu, the mech tossed and turned in his bed as bits and pieces of his memory came to him. **"Yo Prowl!"**

**"What is it Jazz?" Prowl asked.**

**"Watch this!"**

**"Jazz I don't..." Before he could finish, Jazz had shown off his new attack. Loud music and intense lights, more intense and louder than ever, was coming from his front headlights and car speakers. Prowl tried to cover his audios. "Primus, Jazz! Are you trying to blow out my audios?"**

**"What's wrong brother? Don't you like how groovy my new attack is?"**

**Prowl rolled his optics. "Nothing is wrong, but you just HAD to show it to me?"**

**"Sorry man, I just thought you'd be interested. I'll lay off the groooves," Jazz replied stopping his attack and turning off his radio.**

**"How about just doing it in front of Decepticons next time?" suggested Prowl "Let THEM deal with the headache."** The mech turned over painfully, reaching up to his head where the pain was coming from. His optics shut tight as he writhed in his sleep.

**"Prowl! I've got ya covered!" said his close friend Bumblebee as they battled the Decepticons.**

**"Don't let up everyone!" Prowl shouted to the others.**

**They all nodded. "Prowl!" Optimus said, "We need to get behind enemy lines and stop that fire! Rescue any humans still there!" Prowl looked towards the burning plant and nodded. **The mech reeled in pain as his logic processors re-processed the plan of attack from the memory. He screamed out in pain, curling into a ball. At that moment Evac and some of his helpers had rushed into his room. **They were victorious in the battle and Optimus shook hands with his Second in Command. "I knew you could do it, Prowl."**

**"Thank you sir," Prowl smiled.** "AAAHHH!" Evac started to shout orders to his helpers. They nodded and did as they were instructed.

Evac went over and put an arm on the hurting mech, gently shaking him. "Wake up now...Come on..." The helpers worked on calming the mech down, working on his circuitry to slow down the impulses and get his body to go back to normal. They gave him a small energon line too. "Come on now, buddy. You gotta wake up." The mech just screamed again, his head hurting badly. Evac nodded to the helpers and took some things from them. He slowly took his hand off the mech so as not to startle him. He very carefully and gently started to work on his logic processors to repair the still healing damage and stop the impulses. Evac and the helpers finished and waited for the now calm mech to wake up. It took awhile until light blue optics slowly open. "Easy now... You gave us quite a scare there."

"...I think...I know who I am..." the mech spoke slowly.

"Is that what the whole panic attack was about? You have to take it easy there, especially if it physically hurts to remember. Your head has a lot of healing to do, son." The mech sighed a bit. "I know it's hard to control in your sleep, but I can help you there. Unfortunately, it means suppressing your old memories until your processors are completely healed."

"But...what about...?"

"About what?"

"Would...I lose my name again...?"

"No. It'll just suppress your old memories; keep you from remembering anymore of them."

"Oh..."

"What is your name, son?" Evac asked curiously.

"...I think it's Prowl... That's what the other mechs in my dream kept calling me..."

"Prowl? I've heard that name before... I know who you are!" The mech looked at him a bit confused. "You were Optimus's Second in Command. You were on that shuttle with my...my brother... Primus son."

The mech, called Prowl, looked very confused still. "Really?"

"Really. That's why our computers can't find the number on your tag. It's too old." Light blue optics blink in surprised. "Listen to me, I'm overloading you with information. You need to go back to sleep, you need your rest. Tomorrow I'll suppress your old memories. Then, after your injuries are healed a little more we can start special therapy to help you remember."

"Prowl" nods a bit. "...Okay..."

* * *

Back at Autobot City, Rodimus stood in front of Teletran 2, at that moment Perceptor came into the room. "Rodimus...what in Primus are you doing?" he asked as he came up.

"Perceptor? I didn't know you were in the room."

"Well I am. What are you doing up this late at night Prime sir?"

"Trying to find out if a mech I saw on Nabu is an old friend of ours or not."

Perceptor looked confused. "What mech?"

"There was a wounded mech with damaged dog tags that helped Daniel when he got lost. He came to Nabu the hard way from space. He had a terrible head injury and all his armor was gone from when he entered the atmosphere. His dog tags were worn from entry too."

"Dog Tags? Primus only the older members of our group had those."

"I know. I'm wondering if it could be someone from when... from that day..."

"Rodimus, you know as well as I that it's a very low possibility that anyone survived that."

"I can still hope though... Optimus would..."

Perceptor nodded a bit. "So how are you going to find out who this mech you saw is?" he asked.

"I memorized the numbers on his tags. It's the only thing legible on them."

"I see. And since Teletran 2 has the old data from Teletran 1..."

"Exactly," he said. With that said Rodimus started to press buttons, typing out the numbers he memorized.

"Data found," Teletran 2 said as Prowl's file came up along with his number.

"YES! I knew it!"

Perceptor looked a bit shock and surprised. "Well I'll be...Prowl's alive...?"

"Yep, he's alive. Daniel will be so happy to hear. The only thing is... Prowl doesn't remember who he is...and he's too injured to come back yet."

"I see..."

"But this information will help. I just hope Evac will help out too."

"Well he is Ratchet's younger brother."

"Yeah...that's true. He seemed strict like Ratchet though. It might not happen. Prowl had an attack when he tried to remember. It might hurt him physically to remember things."

"Well... he dose have a higher logic processor then many of us."

Rodimus nodded. "Well, I should call it a night."

"Well it is pretty late." He nodded again and left the room to retire to his quarters. Perceptor soon followed after.

* * *

The next morning, Autobot City was like always alive with activity. Daniel was still thinking about the mech he started to befriend yesterday. Spike could see he was in deep thought. "Daniel? he started as he came over.

"Huh? What is it dad?"

"What is it that you're thinking so much on?"

"...That mech... I hope he's okay... I want him to come back and stay. I hope it's soon."

"Oh so that's the reason."

"Do you think we can go back and visit sometimes until he can come home like the others?"

"Well..." At that moment Rodimus had came up. He had a small smile on his face with three sheets of paper in his hand. "Hey, good morning Rodimus."

"Hi Rodimus," Daniel said happily. Rodimus smiled a bit again at them.

"You look like you have some good news," said Spike.

Rodimus nods. "I do." he said "I ran a scan on those numbers from the mech's tags last night and..."

"Is it really Prowl?" Daniel said very excitedly.

Rodimus nods again with a smile. "Yeah, it's the same numbers."

"Alright! He's really alive!"

"Easy now, son. Remember he can't remember yet."

"We got to help him dad."

"I know, Daniel, I want to too. We have to put his well being first. He's still not strong enough."

"So what can we do?"

"First, we have to go and have a talk with Evac. I'm sure we'll work something out with his help." said Rodimus.

"Are we going back to Nadu?" Daniel asked excitedly still.

"Later on. There's things to get done first," Rodimus said.

"Like what?"

"Grown up things," he replied, kneeling down to Daniel's height.

"Awww." Daniel said disappointed.

"I know how eager you are," he smiled, patting Daniel on the head. "I'm excited too, but there's more important things to get done first."

"C'mon son, you can help me," said Spike.

"...Okay dad." Rodimus gave Daniel one more affectionate pat on the head before going off to do leader type things. Daniel watched him leave before looking at his dad. Spike smiled and led Daniel away.

* * *

In another part of Autobot City, Perceptor was talking to Jazz and Blaster. "Really? Ol Prowl's still kickin'?" asked Jazz. Blaster was silent.

"That is what Rodimus had said last night." Perceptor said.

"That's cooler than a hip beat," said Blaster.

"Then why are we just standing around?" Jazz started "Let's hop the next shuttle to Nabu and visit."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I would ask Rodimus first," warned Perceptor "And besides on what Rodimus had said yesterday Prowl can't remember who he is so he probably won't remember any of us."

"...Oh yeah..." said Jazz.

"That's low on the down low." Blaster said.

"It will take time, I suppose..."

"It's still great that Prowl is still live man." said Jazz.

"There is that," admitted Perceptor "He was our tactician anyways. He probably had tried some thing to escape that day." The other two nodded.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee raced towards them. "Did you guys hear? Prowl's alive!"

"Yeah we did. How did ya find out Bee?" Jazz asked.

"I heard Rodimus telling Spike and Daniel about it."

"It's very good news isn't it?" Preceptor asked.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see Prowl again." Bumblebee said very happy still. They all nodded again and then went there separate ways.

* * *

The hospital on Nabu was full of talk, especially on the news many gotten that the nameless solider DID have a name after all. "No way, he's the famed Prowl?" many bots that was still in Evac's care talked among themselves even when Prowl was close by.

"That's what I've heard since this morning." spoke another. They stopped talking when they notice Prowl coming over to them.

"Alright now, everyone ease up. Let's give the guy some space. He just learned his name. We don't want to overload him."

"Yes sir." Evac gave a small smile towards Prowl.

Prowl was all giving them confused looks. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Don't mind them," said Evac "You were quite famous son. They're glad to find out who you are too."

"Oh..."

"Hmmm well we now know why you have two holes by your shoulders." Evac said. Prowl looked at him confused, not having remembered that part yet. "Come on. I'll show you." Evac said with a smile. Prowl just shrugged in confusion but decided to go along with it. He was a medic after all.

* * *

The two soon arrived in one of med rooms for fixing bots. "Why are we here? Besides suppressing my old memories until I heal more."

"You'll heal better once we given something you lost." Prowl looked at him very confused. "Just sit." said Evac. Prowl shrugged and did as told. He knew he could trust Evac. Evac smiles. Prowl stared and got that familiar feeling again. Evac reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who. "This going to take a bit. So you might get an odd feeling in the back of your shoulders."

"Odd feeling?"

"It's hard to explain."

"...Is it something I should worry about?"

"No." Prowl nodded, knowing he could put his full trust in Evac. Evac smiled again as he headed around to the back of Prowl. First, he carefully examined the holes. Once he was sure of what to do he headed over to some spare parts and found some that could temporarily be used. He found two basic car door frames and brought them over. _They aren't the same thing but they will do until he heals and remembers more._ He smiled as he slowly started to attach the door frames into the holes. Prowl felt a funny feeling in the back of his shoulders, it was kind of like a funny tingle. He shivered a bit at the feeling. "Hold still, I'm almost done." said Evac.

"...sorry..."

"It's okay." At that moment Evac finished and stepped way. "Why don't you check yourself out?" Prowl just shrugged and stood up. He walked over towards an Autobot sized full length mirror and he was meet with an image of himself with door like wings jetting from his shoulders. He turned a little bit and got a good long look. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. In his mind, he saw a cop car version of himself looking back. Evac smiled a bit from behind him. "How do those feel?" he asked.

"...Better..." he said with a small smile. He immediately winced and held his head. Evac sighed as he came over.

"...I forgot. It hurts to remember because your processors aren't fully healed yet." Evac started to fix the problem. "If you want I can remove them."

"...No...I...I want to...remember..."

"I know you do but are you sure you want them?" He nodded weakly in reply. "Okay if you want."

At that moment one of Evac's helpers came into the room. "Evac, sir, you're have a message coming from Autobot City."

"I'll get it later, unless it's an emergency."

"It's Rodimus Prime sir."

"Is it urgent?"

"I think he sounded pretty urgent."

"Alright, let me...finish... Alright. Prowl, just sit tight and try to rest. I'll suppress your memories so your processors can heal after I take this."

Prowl nods. "Okay..." Evac smiled at him and went to take the call.

"This is Evac. Is something wrong Rodimus sir?"

"No, I just have urgent news. I looked up that mech's numbers, the one who was burned on entry into your planet? I looked up his numbers and...you'll never believe this bu-..."

"I know. He is Prowl."

"Wait...how did you know? I thought you said the computers there don't have his numbers."

"He told me his name the other night. He was remembering in his sleep, gave me quite a scare with his panic attack. Anyway, I know who he is."

"Oh I see."

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No, just that."

"Then I must get back to my patients."

Rodimus nodded. "Good day then."

"You too sir." Evac said. Once the he hung up Evac went back into the room. Prowl was slowly going offline in sleep. At that moment Evac entered the room. Prowl finally gave in and laid down on the table. Evac smiled at this from the door way. He quietly went in to do what he said he was going to do. "Prowl...?" Prowl sleepily looked up at him. "I just wanted to let you know what was going on before I started working. You can go back offline, it will be easier for me to work that way."

"Okay..." Evac smiled and waited for him to go back to sleep before starting work on further repair to his processors as well as shutting off the required parts of his memory banks.

* * *

After four hours of careful work, Prowl woke up an hour later back in his own bed. Prowl slowly got up from his bed. He felt different. He knew his name and who he was, but he all he could remember was being there on Nabu. "What happen to me?" he asked to himself. He looked to be in a hospital, so he knew he was injured. He grew panicked. He was Prowl and he was a Cybertronian warrior, he knew that. He didn't know what type of injury he had or how long he had been here. Prowl looked around scared and confused. Luckily, Evac was going to his room to check on him.

"I see you're wake." he said with a smile.

"H-how did I get here? How long have I been here? WHY am I here?"

Evac sighed. "Easy there." he said. He could see the fear and confusion in his optics. _I had a feeling this would happen..._ "You've been here for six months. You crashed here and I've been taking care of you until you get better. You have memory loss from the crash is all." Prowl still looked very confused. "Relax, son. You're in a safe place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Prowl. This is a hospital. You crashed here six months ago and you're suffering from memory loss."

Prowl sat on the bed in a bit of shock and confusion. "I see..."

"Just relax and be content. There's nothing to worry yourself about."

"..."

"What is it?" _Maybe I closed off too much information?_

"...So...I crashed here and you've been treating my injuries for six months?"

Evac nods. "Yes." he said.

"And...I have memory loss? That's why I can't remember anything except being here?"

"That's correct."

"...I...I suppose that makes sense..." Evac smiles.

"Give it two weeks or so and then you'll start remembering things. You had a bad head injury you're recovering from. You're memory will start to return after those two to three weeks."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm a doctor, I know these things," Evac smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay if you say so..."

"Just trust me. I've taken good care of ya so far and you can ask the other patients as witnesses."

"Oh."

"Just relax and try to take it easy," Evac smiled as he stood.

"Okay."

"That's it, Prowl," he smiled. He left the room. Prowl watched as he sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

At Autobot City, things were presumably going as normal. Rodimus was getting ready to bring back more wounded from Nabu. "Can I come?" Daniel asked. He so much wanted to see Prowl again.

"I don't know, Daniel. That's up to your father."

Daniel looked at his father. "Can I dad?"

"I don't know, Daniel. I don't want you in Rodimus's way."

"But I want to see Prowl..."

"Daniel..." Rodimus started, bending down to his height. "I know you want to, but he still doesn't remember. He's probably not well enough yet either. It might be best to let him alone. I'm sure another time will come when you can go seem him," he smiled.

"I know..."

"Maybe next time I go, okay?"

"Okay..."

Rodimus smiled and pat his head. "I'll be back later." With that Rodimus stood up and started back to getting ready to head back to Nabu. Daniel left with Spike to go take care of things that needed done.

* * *

Just as Rodimus boarded the shuttle, the City shook from attack. "Decepticons!" cried one of the Autobots. Alarms rang out.

"Primus, not now." Rodimus said as he race out to fight.

"Decepticons, attack the City! Take what energon you can!" Many Autobot warriors started to fight off the Decepticons.

"Oh great! More attacks!" whined Bumblebee.

"Well we can't let the Decepticons trash this place," Jazz said "It took us days to fix it."

"I know, I didn't say that," he said, firing. At that moment Rodimus ran over, firing at Decepticons as he went.

"You won't take this City again!" cried Rodimus as he plowed through to get to Galvatron.

"I can do what I please Prime!"

"No you can't!" cried Bumblebee as he fired. The battle continued to heat up.

As Rodimus fought to get at Galvatron, he looked for a high ranking Autobot that could take the shuttle to Nabu. _Evac is expecting me... I know I shouldn't bring recovered warriors into this, but hopefully they'll be gone by then..._ He fired a few good shots at Galvatron. He saw Jazz in the fray. He knew Jazz was next in line besides Prowl. "Jazz!" he called out.

"Yo, Prime? What's up?" he asked concerned, killing off one of the Decepticons.

"I need you to get to the shuttle and get to Nabu!"

"Roger, Rodimus!" With that, he rushed through the crowd of fighters and to the shuttle bay.

Unfortunately, Galvatron noticed this out of the corner of his optics. He silently sent a few of his men after Jazz. _What's so important on Nabu?_ he thought to himself. Rodimus sighed to himself, glad Jazz would take care of things. Jazz manage to get into the shuttle. He hurried off, not noticing the silent followers behind him.

* * *

Jazz dialed in to Evac as he approached the planet. "Yo this is Jazz."

"Jazz? Where's Rodimus?" Evac answered.

"We were having some trouble with Decepticons at Autobot City. He sent me."

"Alright then, permission granted to land."

"Will do, Jazz out." He carefully docked the ship and so did the small troop of Decepticons. Sadly no one saw them.

* * *

Jazz made into the hospital complex and was greeted in a friendly manner by Evac. "I heard many things about you from Ratchet." Evac said as he started to lead Jazz down the hall.

"Is that good or bad?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"It depends..."

As the two walked, something bumped into Jazz. "Excuse me, sorry," said a familiar mech.

"It's alri-..." Jazz started as he looked at the familiar frame before him. _No way man...Prowl?_  
"Yes, it's who you think it is," Evac whispered into Jazz's audio "However; he doesn't remember who YOU are."

"...Do I know you...?" Prowl asked he too stare at Jazz.

"Do remember his name, Prowl?" Evac asked.

"...I don't know..."

"Then he just seems familiar is all." Prowl nods. Jazz watched Prowl walk away sadly. Evac put a hand on his shoulder. "He will remember in time, just not yet. His brain damage needs to heal."

"We're friends..." Jazz said "It's just sad to see him like this."

"I know. He will remember."

"I hope so. Me and the others thought he was dead..."

"Yes, so I heard. I'm doing what I can, but it will take some time so he can heal."

Jazz laughed again. "You remind me of Ratch."

"My brother? Ah yes. But he had much more of a temper."

"Tell me about it."

Evac just laughed. "Come, I'll show you to the ones that are ready."

Jazz nods. "Lead the way."

As the two walked... "Decepticons, attack!" cried out Soundwave.

Suddenly the building started to shake. "What the...?" Evac shouted.

"…Don't tell me…I was followed?"

"This is not good!" Evac shouted "This planet don't have any warriors and warriors we do have are in this hospital! Primus, not even my helpers now how to fight!"

"That's bad... Primus I'm sorry..."

"...You must not have known, it's not your fault. It's those Decepticons. They must have tagged along during your fight on Earth."

"What's going on? Somebody's attacking," said Prowl as he came up.

"Yes but I want you to go to the others Prowl." Evac said.

"But I want to help."

"You're hurt and you don't remember how to fight."

"I don't care. I'm a Cybertronian warrior. It's my job to fight."

"...Prowl...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah are ya sure, Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. I'm going to defend the patients here."

"I'm not going to stop you am I?" Evac said.

Jazz smiled. _Same old Prowl._

"I'm sorry, Evac. You've been kind, but I feel I have to do this."

"Very well but if I have to fix you up again after this is over..."

"I know..." Jazz smiled.

"You ready?"

"You will need a weapon..." Prowl smiled and followed Evac to the storage room.

"I'd better call for back up..." Jazz said to himself.

"Right, make sure your back up isn't followed."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Autobot City, the Decepticons was just retreating. "Glad that's over," sighed Rodimus "I hope Jazz got there okay."

'_Jazz to Autobot City. Come in._'

'_Jazz? Everything okay?_'

'_Sadly no. Some Decepticons somehow followed me here._'

'_Slag! I'll send some help!_'

'_That will be nice. It's just me, Evac and Prowl._'

'_Aw, Primus... How many Decepticons?_'

'_From what I can count, six._'

'_Alright, I'm sending six Autobots on a shuttle. Good luck._'

'_We're going to need it._'

'_I know. Rodimus out._' Rodimus looked at the group of Autobots. "Six Autobots are need at Nadu. Who wants to go?" Six raised their hands, one being Perceptor. "Okay then. Get to a shuttle." They nodded and did so.

* * *

Back at Nabu, Prowl was fighting along side Jazz and Evac. "They think they can stop us with just two warriors and an inured Autobot?"

"Yeah, they can't hurt us."

"Proceed with caution. Do not be overconfident," warned Soundwave.

"But what are they trying going to prove?"

"I hope help comes soon." Evac said as he shot at the Decepticons at with an Energon gun.

'_Jazz. Jazz please come in. This is Perceptor speaking, are you there?_'

'_I hear ya Perceptor._'

'_We were told you were in need of assistance. We're here. Where are you?_'

'_We're trying to hold them off by the entrance of the hospital._'

'_Alright, I see them. Perceptor out._' "Autobots! Help our friends!"

With that the new arrivals started to fire at the small group of Decepticons. "We have company, Soundwave!"

"Fire at will!" Prowl glare as he fired at the Decepticons.

"Let's go everyone!" cried Perceptor. They were now evenly matched.

As the fighting carry on, the Autobots slowly started to win. This trigged more of Prowl's memories. Prowl winced a bit as these memories came. There were small flashes of battles, times when he fought along side his Autobot comrades. **"Jazz! I think it's time for at new attack of yours!"**

**"Right! Time to face the music Decepti-trash!"**

Prowl slowly looked over were Jazz was fighting. _J-Jazz?_ He slowly put two and two together, but then grabbed his head. Evac notices this. He rushes over to him.

"Prowl, you alright?"

Prowl wince. "...Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't seem alright."

"I'll be alright..." Prowl said "We got a hospital to protect." Jazz looked over to see if Prowl was alright.

"...Are you sure? This fighting is painfully triggering old memories."

"I'll be fine." Evac nodded, knowing it was a losing battle. A couple more hours the small group of Decepticons soon realized that they were fighting a losing battle.

"Retreat," said Soundwave. The Autobots watched as the Decepticons left the planet. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Primus this place is a mess." said Evac with a sigh "But at lest the hospital is safe."

"Yes, and the patients," said Prowl. He was now recovering from the small pains. Perceptor and the small group of Autobots that came with him watch Prowl in utter shock.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Evac asked Prowl.

"Yes. You..." he said, staring at Jazz. "You're name... It's Jazz isn't it? I know you."

Jazz looked shock and surprised. "Ya remember me Prowl?" he asked.

"...Yes...you...you..." he couldn't finish as he held his head. Remembering who Jazz was hurting him more than the small flashes during the battle.

Evac came to his side. "Easy Prowl." he said as he tried to fix the problem. "Sorry, Jazz," he said. "He's just not well enough yet. Alright, no more trouble now."

"We should head back to Autobot City and report back to Rodimus." Preceptor said to the others. They nodded. "Are you coming, Jazz?" he asked.

"No, I've got warriors to escort back home first."

"Very well, see you back on Earth then." He nodded and watched them leave. When they took off, he looked over towards Evac who was helping Prowl sit down.

"Is he going to be alright, doc?" he asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. He's just not healed enough to remember."

_Prowl remembered my name..._ Jazz thought with a small smile.

"...Jazz... I...I'm sorry..." Prowl said, looking towards him from a comfy chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, it's okay man." Jazz said "I'm sure you'll remember more."

"...I want to... I want to remember so badly... I don't feel right, having missing data..." Jazz smiled softly.

"Not until you heal more." said Evac. Prowl sighed in defeat. "Maybe it's time to get those healed warriors home." Evac said as he looked over at Jazz.

"Right. I'll see ya around, Prowl. Get better so you can come home." Prowl watched as Evac help Jazz get the healed warriors onto the shuttle. He sighed sadly and waved goodbye as he took off.

* * *

Three weeks later, Prowl was doing progressively better. He had already had his first "Memory Therapy" sessions. He was headed to his second one right now. He was slowly starting to remember things. He could clearly remember that Jazz was his best friend. He also remembered things from when he was a sparkling as well. He smiled a bit to himself. He felt whole again, remembering things now. He knew there was still a ways to go, but the memories he did have put a smile on his face. He soon arrived at Evac's office. "Hello, Prowl. How do you feel today?"

"I feel fine, thanks." he said still smiling.

"That's good. You're right on schedule. Come on in," Evac smiled. Prowl made his way in and sat down in an empty chair. The chair was a soft, comfortable chair and it could recline. It was ideal for these types of sessions. "Okay Prowl, are you ready?" He nodded. "Okay good." Evac smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Back on Earth news of how well Prowl was doing was going around Autobot City. Prowl's close friends and the remaining members of the old gang were very happy and excitedly looking forward to Prowl coming home. "We should throw Prowl a welcome home party when he comes back." suggested Sideswipe.

"Yeah!" said Sunstreaker.

"He would like that very much," smiled Jazz "Just made sure no High Grade is involved."

"We won't," said Bumblebee "I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah..." said Jazz.

"A party isn't a party with out High Grade." said Sideswipe.

"NO!" all the other bots shouted. The twins sighed.

"When's he coming home?" Bumblebee asked eagerly. Daniel nodded, voicing the same opinion. Everyone looked towards Rodimus for an answer.

"What? It's up to Evac's report. As far as I know it could be a few more days."

"The next time you go to Nabu, can I go?" Daniel asked.

"...Sure. Since he's doing better."

Daniel looked very happy. "Can all of us go to?" asked Bluestreak.

"Maybe close friends and family. We don't want to overwhelm him just yet," said Rodimus. "Three at a time." Everyone agreed with Rodimus.

* * *

So, the next time Rodimus went to Nabu to pick up more Cybertronians Daniel, Bluestreak, and Jazz went with him. Daniel was quite happy he was getting to visit Prowl. Rodimus smiled at the young human's enthusiasm. Bluestreak just couldn't wait to see Prowl again, he was the most upset when they all thought he was dead. Prowl was like an older brother to Bluestreak. "I hope he remembers me okay," he said somewhat sadly.

Jazz gently place a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows, he might." Jazz said with a smile.

"I hope he remembers too. It's been awhile," Daniel said.

"Okay we're nearing Nabu." Rodimus said to them. The others slowly got more excited. It wasn't long until the shuttle landed on the planet. When they exited off the shuttle, they were greeted by Evac.

"I see you brought some friends with you, Rodimus." he said.

"Yes, a few friends eager to see Prowl."

"Ah I see." Evac said.

"Can we see him?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"What ya should be askin' is, how's he doin'? He rememberin' more?"

Evac nods. "It's going slow, but he remembers things he hadn't before." Evac said.

"Are we allowed to see him?"

"I'm sure it won't hurt." Evac said "It could help him out some more."

"So, he's getting better then?" Rodimus asked curiously.

"Yes, we've been having weekly sessions and they're going well." Evac turned and started to lead them into the building. They followed eagerly into the Rec Room. Sitting with some other patients, was Prowl having a small chat with them. The three friends came over as Rodimus and Evac readied the warriors that could go home. Prowl was still talking to some of the mechs at the table he was sitting at.

"...That's how I helped with that battle. It was really a simple matter o-..."

"Prowl...Prowler ol buddy? It's me...Jazz," said mech smiled as he came over to greet his old friend. Prowl slowly looked up at the sound of his name, looking towards Jazz, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Jazz, it's been awhile."

"How ya feeling?" Jazz asked.

"Much better. Evac says my head injury is almost completely healed. I hope I can go home soon. I miss some of the others."

"Prowl...I... I still can't believe it's you, buddy!" smiled Bluestreak. Prowl looked at him, like he was trying to place a name with the face he was seeing.

He closed his optics for a moment. "Blue... Bluestreak, ah yes. You often accompanied me. You talked a lot," he said with a look of annoyance. Bluestreak looked a bit hurt when he saw the look on Prowl's face. "However...sometimes it was nice to have SOMEONE to talk to when the missions were quite lonely," he said as the smile returned to his face. Bluestreak smiled big, holding back the feeling of wanting to run up and give Prowl a hug.

Jazz beat him to it. "Ah man, Prowl. Ya don't know how much we missed ya..."

"I...I believe I have a feeling..." he said as he slowly hugged back. Prowl then noticed Daniel and smiles at him. "Spike..."

Daniel shook his head. "Spike is my father." he said.

"Who...?" Prowl thought for a moment before nodding. "Oh, that's right. Sorry Daniel. You reminded me of him when we first met, I apologize. It's still taking awhile to get some things right." Daniel smiled and hugged Prowl's leg. He smiled, a tear falling.

"We were all worried about ya Prowler." Jazz said "We thought you died that day."

"I'm very sorry..." he said, wiping away the tear. "Oh...I'm getting a little emotional about seeing you all. Where's Optimus? I'm sure he'll be glad to know I'm alive," he smiled. "What?" he asked worriedly as he saw everyone's face fall.

"He...he died that day, Prowler." Jazz said "That's why we have Rodimus Prime now. He was once Hot Rod."

"...H-he... Hot Rod is... Prime..." he sighed sadly, looking away from everyone. Jazz gently place a hand on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl took it and tried to keep new tears from falling. His leader was another one of the few friends he had.

"I'm sorry Prowler." Jazz said.

"...It's...It's not...your fault..." Bluestreak put another hand on his other shoulder. Daniel hugged his leg a little tighter, the loss still fresh with him as well.

"...I...I should have been there..." Prowl said.

"No man... You couldn't have... You were 'killed' on that shuttle and the Decepticons took over from there. You couldn't have done anything. It's okay," Jazz said with a sad smile, moving into a hug.

"There was nothing any of us could have done. It was Prime's fight, not ours," said Bluestreak.

"Ain't that the truth," Rodimus said bitterly as he came over as well. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine for meddling."

"..."

Prowl hid against Jazz as he tried to compose himself. Bluestreak took the hint and took Daniel into his arms. "Come on, let's let him be alone. He needs time to come to grips." Daniel only nodded and they helped Rodimus load the warriors onto the shuttle.

Jazz led Prowl over to one of the couches and sat down with him. He let him rest his head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It's going to be okay Prowler."

"...N-not many...survived...did they...? J-Just me..."

"Well..."

He tried not to cry. "...I...knew it..." He paused, holding back emotions. "...I wish...I could remember...remember more..."

"It's going to take time Prowler, but you will remember." Prowl sighed sadly and let everything out. Jazz just let his friend cry there.

"...I...I failed... I was...so easily defeated...but I survived... I-it's not fair..."

"The humans got a saying that sometimes life's not fair." Jazz said.

"..._**-sniffle-**_..."

"Besides...Primus gave you a second chance. You should use it and be thankful."

"...B-But..."

Jazz shook his head. "But nothin. We all missed you a lot, Prowl. We want you back. Prime would want you to be happy."

"..."

"Hey, man. It's okay," Jazz said as he rubbed Prowl's back a little.

"...A-Are you sure, Jazz...?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bee's real excited you're okay," he added with a smile.

"...Bee...?"

"You remember Bumblebee, don't ya?"

"...I-I think so..."

"Tough little yellow guy, bit younger than us."

"...So...he's not the tall one that likes to pick fights...?"

Jazz laughed. "N-no... That's Sunstreaker. He's the vain, sometimes plotting twin."

"...Twin...?"

"Yeah, he has a twin brother. His name is Sideswipe. He's the red, ALWAYS scheming twin of the two."

"...Oh the ones that gets the medical officer angry..."

"...Right..." Jazz answered as he laughed out loud. Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled too. "Feel better?"

Prowl nods. "...Yeah...thanks Jazz..."

"Welcome," he smiled.

At that moment, Evac came over. "We are almost done getting the others in the shuttle." he said.

"...Oh..." Jazz said sadly. Prowl looked down at the floor sadly.

Evac put a hand on his shoulder. "You shall see your friends again," he smiled. "In a few more weeks you can go home."

"...Really...?"

"Really. You're making great progress. You're processors are completely healed."

"Isn't that cool Prowler?" Jazz said with a smile. He only nodded, still in shock from the good news. Jazz smiled more.

"Jazz! Come on! We're ready to go!" called Rodimus.

Jazz sighed. "I gotta go now Prowler." he said.

He sighed sadly, but smiled a bit. "Until we meet again."

Jazz stood up and smiled as well. "Later Prowler." Prowl watched the Autobots leave, much happier than before with the hope he would soon be going home. HOME, where he belonged. He got up from where he was sitting and headed back to his room. He smiled to himself, just happy he might be going home soon.

* * *

The next day, everyone went through their daily routine. Prowl was socializing and chatting with the other patients with a smile on his face. Evac was checking on others in his care, watching Prowl from the corner of his optic with a smile on his face as well. He was glad Prowl would be going home. It was where he belonged, not here. He could slightly over hear some of the stories Prowl was telling the other bots. They all listened intently to him. Evac smiled again at this. "So, I shot at Starscream and tackled him while he was off guard."

"Oh," one spoke in aw "What happened next?"

"Well, I had him for awhile, but he fought back and tried to force me off. Jazz and Ironhide stepped in to help." The bots looked on with admiration as he continued. Evac finished with the patients and walked over towards the group.

He listened to Prowl continue on as he checked on the patients there. "Did you nail that whiny-bot?" one asked.

"Well I did take a couple shots at him. But as always Megatron ordered a retreat."

"He never could admit defeat. He always ran away before it happened."

"At least he recognized that evil never wins."

"Yeah...good always prevails, one way or another," agreed another. Evac just couldn't help but smile as he listened.

Prowl smiled too, but quickly looked away sadly. "Unfortunately, there are casualties along the way..."

"You know, he was a good Prime," one said.

"Yeah... I knew him when he was young," one of the older bots said. Prowl still looked a bit sad.

Evac came over. "There was nothing you could do. You were practically dead. You were in stasis lock on your entry to this planet while he was dying. You were too injured to even remember who you were."

"Yes...but still..." Prowl said.

"Yeah!" shouted one of the others.

"You fought great!"

"If it weren't for you, they would have gotten the shuttle sooner!"

"You and my brother protected the others by sacrificing yourselves." Evac added. Prowl sighed sadly.

Evac sighed and went to finished checking the other patients that were in the group. "Hey, you know Prime wouldn't have wanted it any other way," one of the young bots from Cybertron said. "He was the one to protect his men and put himself in the front lines."

"Yeah," agreed another. "It was his job to take on Megatron."

Prowl smiled a bit. "He did die honorably, fighting for peace."

The others smiled at him and agreed. "Tell us another one," said a younger bot.

"Very well." They all awaited eagerly and Evac finished checking on the other patients. He discretely sat down to listen as well. "Well, this one isn't really a spectacular battle, but it is the first time I made my own human friend." Everyone listened as Prowl spoke. "Well...I was fighting the seekers again. They cornered me and knocked me into a wall. My battle computer went out, so I laid there helpless. I called out to try and find help."

"What happened next?"

Others nodded enthusiastically. "Well, my calls reached a young human boy. His name was Chip Chase and he was at his home computer, getting information from a laboratory computer." Evac smiled as the other patients hung on every word.

"Humans are very interesting," one spoke.

"Especially this one," smiled Prowl. "He put unknown trust in me and helped me take out Starscream and his brothers."

"Oh wow."

"Chip was pretty smart." Prowl paused for a moment. "I wonder what he's doing now? If Spike has a son by now..."

"I'm sure you will see him again when you get back." Evac spoke.

"...I...I don't know if I want to go back... Things have changed much since I've been here."

"Yes but your friends are there."

"...I suppose so..." Evac place a hand on Prowl's shoulder. He sighed. "It will be great to go home...but..."

"Having what the humans call "amnesia" is never easy or much fun. However, you will have friends that care about you to fill in the missing pieces. They all missed you terribly." Prowl sighed sadly. "Don't worry. Things will be better once you get back to where you belong. Though... I might be able to help with that. If you could follow me." Prowl blinked a bit confused. Evac just smiled. Prowl excused himself from the table to get up to follow him. Evac smiled at the others as they walked out of the recreational area and into the Medical Bay. Prowl looked a bit surprised. There was familiar looking armor sitting on one of tables. Evac smiled at him. "Before you go home, you should at least look like yourself." The armor sparkled like new, no more dents or burns. Prowl slowly smiled. "Okay should we try them on?" Prowl went over and fingered the doors, glad they would be replacing the old, unpainted temporaries.

"I'm ready." Prowl said. Evac smiled and got a few tools ready. He gestured for Prowl to lie on a berth. Prowl nodded and lied down on a near by berth.

Evac went over and injected a serum to make him sleep. "Just relax and think of your friends back home." Prowl nodded again.

He sighed happily. "...Home..." was all he could get out before he fell into a drugged recharged. He started putting the armor on, beginning with the easily accessible limbs and moving around accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magnus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

Prowl blinked open his optics two hours later. He was lying on his side now. "It's done." Evac said. Prowl slowly stood. He examined himself. Prowl walked over to the full length mirror. He wiggled his door wings which were now properly in place. Evac smiled as he watched him. Prowl smiled at what he sees. Evac came over. "How do you feel?"

"Like me." Prowl said.

Evac smiled. "Then my work here is done. You can go home as soon as you want." Prowl smiled a bit. "I have other patients I should tend to. You're free to do what you like."

"Thanks, Evac."

"You're quite welcome." Prowl watched as Evac went back to his work. He looked down at the floor sadly. He missed Ratchet. Evac looked so much like the old chief medic he knew. He sighed and left the Medical Bay. Prowl was unsure what to do now.

He looked around at the other Cybertronians taking refuge here. _I'll have to make sure Rodimus will get the word out of this planet. Evac is doing a good thing here._ He started to remember about the attack on the shuttle, remembering the lost of Brawn, Ironhide, and Ratchet. He smiled a bit, remembering home. There were a few bots he was anxious to get back to. Prowl then decided to contact Earth, hoping maybe he can talk to Jazz. He went to one of the data rooms and sat down at a console. After typing a few keys he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello Nabu, this is Rodimus Prime of Earth." Prowl blinked, he was surprised that Rodimus had answered. "Nabu, do you copy?"

"Hello..."

"Prowl? Hey...it's good to actually hear from you. Is something wrong?"

"No...I was hoping... Well I was wondering..."

"Is there someone you were hoping to talk to?"

"Yes..."

"Bumblebee is on a mission with Mirage and Cliffjumper. Jazz is on monitor duty. I don't know who else you would want to talk to."

"Oh...I see... I don't want to disturb Jazz while on duty..."

"No, it's alright. He's just a few computers down."

"Are you sure? Monitor duty is very important..."

"Red Alert and Inferno are on shift with him." Prowl got unsure again. He didn't want to ruin Jazz's duty. He knew he was always on his case about it. "Are you sure you don't want to?" Rodimus asked. "He says he doesn't mind."

"No...it's fine... Sorry to bother you all..."

"Alright. I guess we'll see you when you return." Prowl didn't say anything as he waited for the connection to close.

"Hey wait!" called a familiar voice. Prowl blinks in surprise. "Yer gonna go through the trouble to call us up and yer not even gonna talk to the Jazz man?"

"Jazz I shouldn't disturb you while you're on duty."

"No problem man. Red's been doin' most of it anyway. You know how he is. The poor guy would be in a mental hospital if it weren't for Inferno."

"That's Red Alert for you." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled. "So, how ya been?"

"I'm fine I guess." Prowl said as he slowly looked at his new armor.

"You guess?" Jazz chuckled. "We all miss ya a lot, Prowler. We can't wait till ya come home. When ya comin' anyway?"

"Evac...he said I came back as soon as I want..."

"Awesome! You don't sound so thrilled."

"I know I should...but everything will be so different now..."

"Different how?"

"Well...I bet there is a new Second in Command and a tactician... You guys won't have any use for me..."

"You kiddin? Blue and me will gladly give up the positions for you. We want ya back."

"Are you sure everyone wants me back..."

"Of course, Prowler. The twins missed ya whole lot, man. They wouldn't say it to yer face, but..."

"No...I mean the new Autobots...I know we have gotten more since my "death"..."

"Oh... Well... I don't know. I'm sure they won't mind. You're new to them."

"I know but..."

"You'll just have to meet them to find out." Prowl sighed. Jazz smiled. "Just relax, Prowler. We all want ya home."

"I know...I've missed you Jazz."

"Bee too. Blue will be happy to see ya as well. You were like a brother to him."

"Yes..."

"Let us know when yer comin' back, kay? I gotta go."

"I will. Bye Jazz."

"Later, Prowler." Prowl sighed as the connection was closed. Maybe going home wasn't such a good idea after all.

_Maybe I'll just stay here..._ he thought to himself. He sighed heavily and went to his room. Once in the room, he lay down on the berth. He looked around the room. He looked out the only window at the planet landscape. _I could get used to living here. It's not THAT bad... The sunsets are fascinating..._ He then remembers the sunsets back on Earth. _However...the sunsets on Earth..._ He sighed again, he was so confused. He shook his head and decided the best way to clear the confusion was make a list. He grab a near by blank data pad and started to make a pros and cons list. He would pause every now and then, relishing in memories of Cybertron and Earth. After awhile he looked at his finished list. He studied it and realized that, although Nabu had a longer list of Pros, Earth only had two Cons. He thought a moment and deleted the list. "I can handle meeting new Autobots and finding a new position, especially if Jazz and the others are there." He made up his mind. The next time Rodimus came to get warriors that were better he would go with him. He smiled and started packing what little he had there.

* * *

Later on at Earth, Blurr was racing around AutobotCity with important news. "Prowliscominghome! Prowliscominghome!" Some of the new Autobots didn't know what Blurr was talking about but when the Dinobots heard, Grimlock stopped him.

"What Blurr say about cop bot?"

"He'scominghome! He'scominghome! Soon!" Grimlock looked at the other Dinobots.

"Me Swoop glad Prowl okay."

"Me Slag agree."

"So do me Snarl."

"Me Grimlock say we welcome Prowl back home."

"Autobots already think of that," said Swoop. "Going to be big party for him."

"Then me Grimlock say we go to party."

"Me Swoop agree. Want to be there with others to welcome back friend." Blurr watched this until he decided to go tell other Autobots. Bumblebee, Jazz and the others were sitting in the Recreation Room talking about Prowl's return. Blurr rushed in and sat with them.

"Hey Blurr, what's shaking?" Jazz asked.

"Prowliscominghome! Prowliscominghome!"

"Really?" Bumblebee said.

"ReallyReally! 'scominghomesoon!"

"Jazz! We need to prepare for Prowl's welcome home party!"

"Yeah!" agreed Bumblebee. "There's a lot to do!"

"Yeah!"

"Well alright..." Jazz smiled. "Let's get cooking."

"I'll go get the high grade!" Sideswipe said.

"Oh no you won't," said Blaster. "You know how sick he gets when he has some. We don't need high grade. The party'll be hoppin without it."

"Awww."

"It's okay, Bro. There's other ways to have fun," said Sunstreaker.

"Oh yea..." Sideswipe said with a smile. The two sauntered off as Jazz and Blaster shook their heads.

"So Blurr when did Rodiums say Prowl is coming home?" Jazz asked.

"I'mnotsure. ."

"I see, thanks dude." Jazz smiled as he set aside his empty cube in the proper bin. "I've got to go check on somethin, guys."

"Okay dude." said Blaster. Jazz left the happy, planning Autobots to the party as he went to the command center. He sat down at a spare monitor and opened a connection with Nabu.

Evac answered. "Nabu here, Evac speaking."

"Hey, doc bot. This is Jazz calling from Autobot City. Is Prowl there?"

"I believe so." Jazz waited as Evac left for a moment. After a bit Evac came back. "He's packing up the last of his things and getting ready to leave right now."

"Really dude?"

"Really. He is eagerly awaiting the next shuttle home."

"I see. Thanks dude."

"No problem, Jazz. I will tell him you were asking about him."

"Thanks Evac." He ended the connection. Jazz just smiled at this. He left the command center and went back to the group.

"What did ya find out Jazz?" Blaster asked.

"Prowler's coming on the next shuttle. It's leavin in two earth hours."

"That's cool dude."

"...Yeah..." smiled Jazz. "We should help the others."

"Yeah let's jet." Jazz smiled and they went to help the others get the welcome back party ready.

* * *

On Nabu, Prowl said his last goodbyes to the other patients there. "I hope everything goes well on Earth now." Evac said to him.

"So do I. I trust my friends are keeping things in order. Rodimus isn't too bad of a Prime from what I hear." Evac only smiled. The hallway to the landing platform opened and Rodimus stepped out.

Rodimus smiled a bit. "Okay is everyone ready?" he asked. A few of them nodded and began to file out onto the shuttle. He smiled as Prowl came up to him. "You ready to go back?" he asked him.

"Quite." Rodimus smiled and step aside and let Prowl past him onto the shuttle. Prowl took a deep breath as he walked across the hallway onto the landing platform. He stepped onto the shuttle with a bittersweet feeling. _I only wish Prime and Ratchet would be there to greet me..._ He did know that Jazz and some of the others left from the Ark will be there. This made him smile as the shuttle readied for departure. He closed his optics for a bit, thinking of Earth and his friends.

"Alright, everyone. To Cybertron first," Rodimus said as he boarded and sat in the pilot's seat. "Please be seated for take off." Everyone sat down as the shuttle rose from the platform and headed towards Cybertron.

* * *

Once on Cybertron, Prowl slowly looked out the window just to glance at his home planet. He sighed sadly. There wasn't too much glory to see. The area they were in was neutral ground and a safe haven for those who had homes here. He watched as families were reunited with each other. _Someday, we'll all return here... Once we defeat the 'Cons, Cybertron will be a peaceful home again..._ Prowl sighed again as Rodimus came back on the shuttle, ready for the final trip towards Earth. Only a few Cybertronians remained. Prowl sighed again.

* * *

Back at Earth, the small group of Autobots were finished up getting ready for the party in the Rec Room. "Lookin awesome everyone!" smiled Jazz.

"Yeah, it looks like the celebration of the century," agreed Blaster.

"I hear the shuttle landing!" Bumblebee practically squeaked.

"Time to go, everyone. Prowl's here!"

"Race you!" Sideswipe said.

"You're on!" said Sunstreaker.

"Icanbeatyoubotheasy. Easyeasy," said Blurr as he transformed and whizzed past.

Jazz just shook his head. "Come on Jazz." said Blaster. He nodded and joined the others going outside.

"Can anyone see the shuttle?" asked Bluestreak.

"There! Overthere! Overthere!" said Blurr. Everyone looked to were Blurr was pointing. In the sky was a shuttle coming in for a landing.

"Okay cats just chill." Jazz said calmly "We all know Prowl is on board but we all should be on our best behavior." Most of the others nodded. Blaster nudged the twins. Both of them nodded too. The shuttle landed and all of them waited anxiously as the door opened.

After all the other returning warriors stepped out of the shuttle, Rodimus came out and then Prowl finally came out after him. All the remaining Ark crew members that was there suddenly saluted to him, each one had huge smiles on their faces. Prowl slowly smiled back at them and saluted back. When Prowl walked up to the group he was surrounded by them. Bumblebee gave him a hug. "We missed you Prowl." He said, trying not to cry "It wasn't the same without you."

"Bee..." Prowl said with a small smile. He hugged Prowl tightly, sniffling. Bluestreak and Jazz came up to him too. "It's okay Bee."

"I just...thought you were dead..." he sobbed. Prowl smiled sadly at this.

"We're glad to have ya home, where ya belong Prowler." Prowl smiled at his friend.

"Yes..." Prowl started to say.

"Move out of Grimlock's way!" the Dinobot leader shouted as he and the Dinobots near. Once the group stood in front of Prowl, they stare at each other for a bit. Then something surprisingly happened, the Dinobots started to cry.

"Grimlock?" Prowl started slowly and a bit surprised at this.

"Me Grimlock and other Dinobots missed cop bot." Grimlock sniffled.

"Me Swoop agree... We Dinobots happy you Prowl back."

"I...I didn't know you all missed me that much..."

"Prowler, of course we did."

"You always comes visit Dinobots," said Grimlock. "You nice to talk to. Try teach us stuff."

"You praise Swoop for good job when me help."

Prowl smiled. "Then this really is home."

"Yep Prowler. Remember the human saying? Home is were the spark is." Jazz said with a smile.

"I have to agree with it," he smiled as he turned to Jazz.

"Prowl!" a very young and human voice called out, very happily. He turned to see Daniel rushing towards him. Spike and Carly weren't far behind. He knelt down once the child came close to him. Daniel hugged him tightly. It was Spike who had to keep from crying.

Prowl smiled and then noticed Spike. "Spike? What's the matter?" he asked, a bit worried about the young man.

"I...I'm just glad you're back, Prowl. We lost some good Autobots that day. I...I'm really glad you survived."

"T-Thank you..." Prowl said. Jazz couldn't hold it any longer. Once Daniel let go, he rushed over and hugged his best friend. Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "First you were all formal now this. We got to work on your army protocol, Jazz."

Jazz laughed. "Yer my best friend, man."

"Yes, I know."

Jazz just shook his head and then let go. "You should come on inside," Jazz said as he winked at all the others.

"Yes, I guess that's logical." Prowl said "I do need to get reacquainted with the lay out."

"Yeah, alright. I'll give ya a tour." The crowd of 'Bots and humans that had been rushing to get inside now slowed to a brisk walk. Prowl thought they were acting a bit strange but let it past. Jazz smiled at him. "Don't mind them. Just getting back to work."

"That's good to know." Jazz just nodded and led Prowl inside.

* * *

While Jazz kept Prowl busy, the others finally got to the Rec Room. All the lights were ready to turn off. A few 'Bots had popping streamers. After a couple of hours, Mirage suddenly appears in the room. "Their coming!"

"Everybody run and hide!" called Bumblebee. Everyone ran to different parts of the Rec Room. "Get into your positions!" he called to them. Everyone hid and got into their positions. Bumblebee nodded at each of them before getting into position right at the door.

At the moment Jazz lead Prowl into the room. "Jazz...why is it so dark in here?"

"I dunno, let's turn on the lights," he smirked.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted by everyone and streamers were popped. Prowl got this very surprised look on his face.

Jazz smiled at him with an arm around his shoulder. "Well...lookie here..."

"Welcome Back Prowl!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Welcome home!" some of the others shouted.

"Nice job with the party, y'all."

"Thanks Jazz."

"We wanted to," he smiled. "See? We all missed ya a lot." Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled back.

Bumblebee came up and hugged him again. "We threw this party to welcome you back!"

"I just hope there is no High Grade." Prowl said as he looked towards the twins. They smiled toothy, sheepish grins.

"C'mon," Jazz said as he guided Prowl into the room. "I'll get you some energon and we'll get this party started." Prowl smiled at his friend. Jazz led Prowl over to the dispenser and handed him a cube.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem. Hey, Blaster! Crank up that music, dude!"

"Right Jazz!" Blaster said.

Jazz started dancing and grooving to the music. Daniel came up to Prowl. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah..." Prowl said with a small smile.

Daniel smiled back. "There's some cool games too. C'mon, my dad is playing chess with my mom."

"Very well." Jazz smiled as he watched him follow the youth. Bumblebee followed. Prowl sat down next to them and watched them.

"Checkmate, Carly."

"Nicely played, dear," she smiled.

"I agree, excellent move there Spike." Prowl said.

"I bet I can beat you, Spike" said a familiar voice. Prowl looked towards the sound of the voice, it sounded very familiar.

"...Couldn't be..." he said mostly to himself as he stared at the human in front of him. He had on glasses and was in an electric wheelchair. There was a young girl beside him.

"Hey Chip!" Spike said "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I wouldn't miss seeing all of you again. It's been a little while."

"Daddy..."

"Oh, forgive me. This is my daughter, Stephanie." The brown, curly haired young human smiled and waved.

"...I...I haven't seen you since..." stuttered Prowl. Prowl slowly came over. Chip was busy talking with Spike and Carly. Stephanie stared at him, however.

"Daddy..."

"Steph, daddy's catching up with some old friends." She sighed and continued to look at Prowl. She recognized him from Chip's stories about him. Prowl started to look unsure about nearing his old friend.

Stephanie smiled at Prowl. "Daddy talks a lot 'bout you. He'll be happy to know you is alive. You should get his attention."

"I don't know..." Prowl said quietly.

"Go on," she said. "He misses you."

"...Are you sure?"

"Daddy talks about you all the time. It would make him happy to know you're alive."

Prowl looked unsure for a bit and sighs before making up his mind gets closer to Chip. "...Chip..."

Chip turned at the sound of the voice. It took him awhile to register it. "...No way..." He turned his chair to fully face the second in command. "PROWL?" Prowl smiled a bit with a nod. "You're supposed to be dead. Is...Is it really you? How'd you survive?"

"Well..." Prowl said softly.

Chip sniffled a bit, trying to not cry so he wouldn't upset his daughter. "...I...I thought you died...that day..."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

Chip chuckled a bit, wiping at his eyes. "Don't be... You were protecting the Autobots. It's the Decepticons' fault. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Yes..." Chip hugged his leg. Prowl smiled a bit.

Stephanie smiled. "See? You make Daddy happy."

Prowl smiled at them both. "As I was regaining my memories, I wondered what you had been up to all this time. You have a lovely daughter. If you don't mind me asking, who's the mother?"

"An elementary school friend of mine. She was in one of Carly's classes."

"Oh." Prowl said.

Chip smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Prowl! I haven't gotten to talk to you yet. I'm so happy you're actually alive! Primus I missed you!" Bluestreak said as he practically glomped Prowl.

"Yes Blue, I miss you too." Prowl said.

"Really?" Prowl nodded. Bluestreak just hugged him more. "You're the only one that doesn't mind me talking their audio off."

"That's because I'm used to it." Prowl said. Bluestreak looked disappointed. He knew he talked too much, he just couldn't help it. He was excitable. Prowl just smiled a bit and patted his arm. Bluestreak smiled back and let go. He looked back towards Chip. "It was nice to see you again, Chip." he said.

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you around more often too."

"Oh?"

"I have to show my daughter around the base. She'll want to keep coming back to see everyone." Prowl smiled at this.

Chip smiled back. "Prowl come play," smiled Stephanie.

"If you wish." Prowl said to her. She smiled and extended her hand to him. Prowl smiled back reaching down and gently takes her hand with his. She just giggled as they walked off. Chip just smiled at this.

He turned to Spike and Carly. "Great news, huh?"

"Yeah." Spike said with a smile. Daniel was dragging Rodimus over to Prowl and Stephanie.

"I've seen him already, Daniel."

"But you haven't said hi or even told him how happy you are he's alive."

"...D-...Daniel..."

"C'mon..."

"I already said hello. I was one of the first to welcome him home, Daniel."

"I know but, he has a lot of stories to tell. He was Second in Command."

"But...I..."

"Prowl!" Daniel smiled happily. Prowl looked up from the game he had started with Stephanie.

"Daniel. You want to join us?"

"I brought Rodimus over. You'll be able to help him out with stories from when you were Second in Command."

"...I uh..." Prowl smiled at Daniel, then looked up at Rodimus.

"Rodimus, sir..." Prowl started, still smiling a bit.

"I...I don't want to interrupt your game with Stephanie."

"Don't worry, we just started." Prowl said.

"I was telling Rodimus that you could help him. He's been feeling down lately and I know you have great tips from when you were Second in Command," Daniel blabbed innocently.

"I don't know if there anything I can help him with but I will try." Prowl said as he looked back at Rodimus "Optimus had always asked me for advice..."

"...I think that's what Daniel's intentions were..."

Prowl just smiled. "Daniel, why don't YOU play with Stephanie. I'll talk with Rodimus."

"Okay."

"Stephanie, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind." she said with a smile.

Prowl smiled back. "Come on, Rodimus."

Rodimus gulps a bit. "Okay..." Prowl just smiled and walked away with him.

* * *

He led Rodimus out of the Recreation Room and into a side room that was much more quiet. He sat down in a comfy chair and waited for Rodimus to do the same. Rodimus slowly came over and slowly sat on the chair across from him. "I can tell it's been hard for you," Prowl said with a hint of sadness. Rodimus lowered his head, looking at the floor. "It's hard having such a huge responsibility thrust upon you so young. I don't blame you. You were only trying to help. If it's anyone's fault, it's Megatron's."

"...Galvatron..." Rodimus practically whispered.

"Hmm?"

"G-Galvatron. Prime nearly killed him and he was rebuilt by Unicron. He goes by Galvatron now."

"Oh." Rodimus sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself," said Prowl. "Primus and the matrix would not have let you become Prime if you could not handle it. You have spark, Hot Rod."

"But...I can never be the Prime like Optimus was..."

"Of course not," Prowl smiled. "You're not Optimus. You can only be yourself. You need to do the best YOU can. I think you're doing great. Everyone else does too."

"...Y-you...really think so?"

Prowl smiled. "Why don't you ask Bumblebee? He was very close to Optimus. If he thinks you're alright, I know the others will."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was very close to Optimus too, but I'm still recovering my memories. I haven't known you as long as the others. I can tell you this, Hot Rod, you're a great mech. I'll say it again, you have a lot of spark."

"...Thanks, Prowl... How about some tips?"

"Tips?"

"Daniel said you would have advice from being Second in Command. Any help on how to lead a planet full of Autobots would great."

"Let's see..." Rodimus listened as Prowl told him stories and advice. "So you see, Hot-... I mean, Rodimus, you're already doing most of the things you're supposed to."

"But is it enough?"

Prowl sighed. "The biggest obstacle standing in your way is YOU. You can't doubt yourself and live in the regret of the past. You were chosen for a reason. It is enough if you truly believe in yourself."

"Hey, what's going on? I was wondering where the both of you went," smiled Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, is Rodimus a good leader?" Prowl asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"Rodimus and I were having a conversation about some things."

"...I...well... Bumblebee, answer honestly. Do you think I'm a good leader?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah. Of course you are."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why are you so worried?" He paused. "Hey... Don't compare yourself to Optimus, Hot Rod. Everyone is their own person. Of course you're going to be different than him, but that doesn't mean you're a bad leader. You were chosen."

"Sometimes I just worry that Primus and the Matrix chose wrong..."

"What? Chose wrong? Primus and all the other Primes aren't wrong. Hot Rod..." He came over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "The only thing wrong is you doubt yourself."

"That what is what I keep on telling him." Prowl said.

Rodimus Prime sighed. "I just... I just can't help it... I wasn't ready. I got in the way, that's why he's dead..."

Bumblebee hugged him. "The Matrix wouldn't have glowed when you caught it from Magnus's hands if you weren't ready. It wouldn't have opened for you inside Unicron if you weren't meant to lead."

"It's not just experience and age that makes a great person, Rodimus. It's the strength of their spark."

"Yeah," Bumblebee said.

"You know what, you're both right. I needed this, thanks guys." A small smile appeared on Prowl's face.

Bumblebee happily let go. "Optimus chose you."

"...Yeah..." Daniel walked in with Stephanie behind.

"We wondered what was taking you so long," smiled Stephanie.

"Rodimus, you okay?" Daniel asked, seeing the emotion in his guardian's face.

"It's nothing Dano."

"You sure?" he asked as he came over to him.

"Yeah. Bee and Prowl cheered me up," he said with a smile. Daniel smiled back. "Thanks, Daniel."

"C'mon. Let's go back out and play," smiled Stephanie.

"Good idea," smiled Prowl. He stood up and so did Rodimus, placing Daniel on his shoulder. Prowl reached out a hand for Stephanie.

She happily climbed up. He carefully set her on his shoulder. "Tanks Mister Prowl." Prowl smiled.

"Let's go have some fun," Bumblebee smiled as they left the room.

* * *

They left the room and returned to the crowd. "Prowl play this time," smiled Stephanie as they sat down to the board game.

"Okay."

She smiled with glee as he set her down opposite him. "I hope you know how to play checkers."

"It's similar to chess." Prowl said with a smile.

"What that?"

"It's a game with kings and queens. Instead of checkers, you play with carved figures. Your father was always quite a challenge when we played."

"Ooo...is dere princesses and princes too?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh..."

"There's knights though. You play with a royal army and try to capture the other person's king."

"Oh... Daddy hasn't taught me that yet."

Prowl smiled. "He will. Now, red or black?"

"Me want play red. I always play red."

"Okay." Stephanie smiled as the checkers were placed on the board. "Ladies first," Prowl bowed. Stephanie bowed in turn and she jumped her reds over two of his black. Prowl smiled. "Nice beginning move." Stephanie smiled back. He thought a moment before jumping over two of her reds. She in turn jumped over another one of his. "You're quite the adversary," he smiled.

"The what?"

"You're a good opponent."

"Oh…" Prowl smiled and moved a black piece over another of her reds, capturing it. He set the red checker aside and smiled at her.

"King me."

"Wow…" she said as she placed a black checker on top of the one he just moved. "It takes daddy a bit longer to be king." She thought a moment before capturing two more of his black pieces. "Let's see if you can keep it up," she smiled. Prowl only smiled in return. His face went blank for a moment as several memories of his chess games with Chip came back to him. He blinked when Stephanie's hand in his face jostled him out of it. "What happen, Mister Prowl?"

"…Sorry… Got lost in my memories. I'm still recovering from my injuries."

"Oh… You move." He analyzed the board and smiled widely.

"Victory is at hand." He jumped his king over two of her reds, capturing them. She now only had two pieces left while he had three.

"…Oh wow… You're a LOT faster than daddy."

"I'm very good at logic so I do well with strategy games."

"Like a compooter?"

"I guess you could say that," he smiled. She nodded in understanding and captured one of his black pieces.

"We even now," she smiled.

"Ah, not quite, Stephanie. I have my king. He can move like this," he said as he moved the double checker backwards to capture a red piece.

"…Oh yeah… King checkers can move anyway they want." He just smiled as she moved a red checker into position to capture. He looked at the board and noticed he could win with one final move. He took a bit of pity on the human sparkling and decided to give her a chance to recover. He moved his single black checker forward. She responded by capturing it. She had one checker left while he had his king. Again, he only moved forward. She moved her final red checker into position for the win.

"It was a lovely game, Stephanie. You fought well," he said as he moved his king checker and captured her red one. He reached out a hand to her. She smiled and took it.

"You play good!"

"You will too. As you learn, you will get better."

"I beat you?"

"One day, if you play your best."

"I beat you like daddy does sometimes!" she said as she ran off with a smile. He smiled as he watched her. He started cleaning up the game. Chip wheeled over.

"Why don't we play a more sophisticated game?" he smiled.

"I would enjoy that," Prowl smiled back.

"Like old times," Chip replied as he set up chess pieces on the black and red board.

"Like old times. Don't count on me being rusty though. You will be sorely mistaken."

"I tend to go all out," Chip smiled at him. "White goes first, Prowl," he said with a slight bow. Prowl only smiled as he moved a pawn forward.

* * *

It wasn't long until the party started to die down. Some of the Autobots had retired for the night. Some of them had passed out from too much high grade. Stephanie and Daniel were fast asleep on the Autobot sized couch as Bumblebee watched over them. Prowl and Chip were still at it. They each had three wins. Rodimus came over from talking with Carly and Spike. "Wow, you two are still playing?"

"Once we start, it's hard to stop sometimes." Prowl said.

"We're catching up on old times and making up for lost time."

"I see," smiled Rodimus. "Well, it's getting late," he said as he pointed to Stephanie and Daniel.

"I guess you're right." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Let's finish this game and then I'll go. The kids seem fine with Bumblebee."

"I was actually coming to put Daniel to bed."

Prowl waited for Chip to make his move. "Alright, my Bishop captures your Queen. You're King is in check now."

"It's good to see Prowl back to his old self," smiled Bumblebee.

"I'm glad we have one of the fallen back. I...I wish we could have Optimus back."

"Hey, you're doing great. Besides, he'd want us to be happy and move on. You'll have to let him go. It was hard for me, but I've had my friends to help me. You've got friends too."

Rodimus smiled. "Thanks, Bumblebee. Is Daniel okay?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep an hour or two ago. He's alright. Stephanie's been asleep for awhile. She must be a heavy sleeper." Rodimus nodded and gently took Daniel into his arms. He carried him out of Rec Room and down the halls to the residential areas. Carly and Spike finished talking and followed him. Once Prowl and Chip was done with their game, Chip came over to get his daughter.

"It was a great game, Prowl," he smiled as he hopped out of his chair and onto the couch.

"Need some help?" smiled Bumblebee. He waited for Chip to get Stephanie in his arms. He took Chip carefully into his hand and set him in his chair.

"Thanks, Bee."

"Do you need a ride home?" Prowl asked.

"Prowl," smiled Bumblebee. "You're probably not strong enough to transform yet."

Prowl sighed. "I guess you're right..." he said.

"It's alright."

"I actually drove myself. It's amazing how they can program cars these days."

"I see..." Prowl said.

"It was great to see you again, Prowl. I'll look forward to seeing you again."

"You too, Chip..." Chip waved good-bye and left. Prowl sighed sadly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jazz standing behind him.

"What's buggin ya, Prowler?"

"It's just...everything changed..."

"Nah, not really," he smiled. "We all got a bit older and human technology has advanced, but we're all still us. You'll get used to it. It's alright."

Prowl sighed sadly. "Come on. I bet ya tired. We should get ya to your quarters. It hasn't changed since ya left."

Bumblebee smiled and followed them. "I'm tired too. What a party."

"I thought there was no high grade." Prowl said "So where did it came from."

"Hey, you know the twins. They managed to get it anyway.

"Yeah," said Bumblebee. "You'd think they'd be able to have fun without it. Prowl sighed.

Bumblebee smiled at him. "Some things have changed, but everything is pretty much the same. We have a few new Autobots you met tonight." Prowl nodded a bit.

Jazz put an arm around Prowl. "We sure missed ya, man."

"I'd missed you too." Prowl said. Jazz smiled and led Prowl down the hall.

"Well, this is my stop guys," Bumblebee said as he stopped in front of a door. "Goodnight guys."

"Night Bee." Jazz said.

"Goodnight, Prowl."

"Goodnight Bumblebee." Prowl said with a nod. He smiled as he went inside his room. The door hissed closed and locked.

"Come on Prowler." He nodded and let Jazz lead him to his room.

"Here we are Prowler, I think nothing was changed in it since ya left." Prowl put in the almost forgotten security code. The door opened and everything was at he had left it that day. There was a fine layer of dust.

Prowl almost frown at it. "Hey don't worry, I'll come by tomorrow and help ya clean up."

"Thank you, Jazz. I've been gone awhile."

"It's alright. I'll help ya clean and organize it. Just the two of us."

Prowl smiled at that. "Night Prowler."

"Goodnight, Jazz." Jazz left with a smile and Prowl let his door close and lock. Prowl looked around a bit before heading towards the berth. He looked at the fine layer of dust. He went into his closet and got out a cleaning cloth. He wiped it off to his liking before setting the cloth aside. He settled comfortably on the berth and sighed. He got himself into a position so his door wings wouldn't get in his way before he slowly started to go into recharge. He fell asleep immediately, not realizing how tired he was. But as he slept, he dreamed as well. Most of the dreams were happy memories and the party. Those happy dreams faded into the nightmare that was the horrific battle. Megatron's laughter could be heard.

** "Decepticons, attack!" Prowl turned away from flying the shuttle to look behind him.**

** "No!" he said as he jumped into position. Ratchet and Ironhide joined the fight against the two Constructicons and other rag tag members of Decepticons. Brawn was already hit, and Prowl was worried that the poor minibot wasn't going to survive much longer in the attack. He started firing, coupling his efforts with Ratchet and Ironhide. And then stinging pain. He looked down to see he was hit. He was hit in chest! It was close to his spark. The wound sparked and his optics gave out. He was in deep pain as he heard Ironhide get blasted in half. He heard muffled voices and Megatron's laughter before everything went dark.** He suddenly heard someone gently calling out his name and shaking him.

"...Prowler... Prowler wake up man..."

Prowl moan a bit before slowly opening his optics. "...Jazz...?"

"Hey, Prowler. You alright? You were shaking and rollin like a sparkling, like something had you scared bad. Bad dream cycle?"

"...Yeah..."

"How bad? Feel like talkin about it?" Prowl sighed, his door wings twitching since it was still fresh in his processor. Jazz put his arms around him and gave him a hug, rubbing around his door wings. "You... You were remembering that day, weren't ya?" Prowl just nodded.

Jazz hugged him a bit tighter. "It's alright. That day's long gone. We're all here for ya now." Prowl just wanted to cry again. "Hey, what's wrong now?" Jazz asked, feeling his angst through their tight friendship.

"..." Prowl just leaned against his best friend.

Jazz smiled and held him there. "If you want to, you can cry. I won't laugh at ya." Prowl took a shaky breath. "If ya want, I'll stay with ya."

"Thanks..."

Jazz smiled and helped him lay back down. He laid down next to him. "Think you can go back to sleep?"

"I'll try..."

Jazz smiled and rubbed his chevron. "I'll be here to chase away the bad memories, alright?" Prowl nodded.

Jazz smiled at him. "Get some sleep, buddy." Prowl smiled a bit.

Jazz watched him fall back into recharge. "It'll be okay, Prowler..." he said to him before he fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 AU set during season 3) Rodimus, Spike, Daniel, and Ultra Magnus goes to this far away planet that care for badly injured Autobots. But while they are there, a discovery was made.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

The Return of the Warriors  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

The next morning, Prowl awoke first. He sleepily looked around and notices Jazz was still in the berth with him. He was embarrassed for a minute thinking something had happened. He calmed as he realized Jazz had helped him fall asleep. He smiled a bit, thinking about how close they were in their friendship. He remembered Bumblebee was there too. He smiled as the comfort of his friends helped ease the worry about what had happened. Jazz slowly awoke. He smiled at Prowl. "Hey, you sleep good?"

"Yeah, thanks Jazz."

"No prob, it's what best friends do." Prowl smiled. "Hey, how about some morning energon? Then we can get to cleaning up yer quarters."

"Okay..." Prowl said.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Just checkin. C'mon," he smiled as he got off the berth. Prowl nodded and got off as well.

* * *

Jazz led Prowl to the Recreation Room. The Rec Room was full of other Autobots. Prowl recognized some from his past. There were some familiar faces from the party last night but he hadn't gotten to know all of them yet. They were talking to each other happily. "C'mon," Jazz smiled as he led him over to the energon dispenser. Prowl followed him. A lot of Autobots came up to him, glad he had come back. Prowl notice some of the new Autobot members he never meet were hanging back. "Those are the Technobots. Grimlock created them."

"Grimlock..." Prowl blinks a bit confused.

"Yeah. He got zapped and was actually very smart for awhile. It was a tight battle versus the Decepticons and so Grimlock transferred his intelligence into them."

"I see..."

Jazz patted his back. "Want to go meet them?"

"I guess it won't hurt..." Jazz smiled and the two headed over. Prowl was a bit unsure as they near the small group of combiners.

Jazz just smiled. "Hey guys, this is Prowl." Prowl slowly waved hello to them.

"Name's Scattershot."

"Nice to meet you..." Prowl said.

"I'm Nosecone. You're new around here."

Prowl looked at the floor. "You could say that..."

"Guys, Prowl's been MIA for a while now."

"Oh, you're the one everyone's been talking about," said Lightspeed.

"You've were one of the original members. Back from Prime's team."

"Yep. That's right, Afterburner." Prowl's door wings lowered a bit. Jazz put an arm around him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Jazz..."

"You sure?"

"...I'm sure..."

He whispered. "You wanna talk about it away from everyone?"

"No, it's fine..."

"It's Optimus, isn't it?" he asked still whispering.

"...I guess..."

"You guess? That isn't like you..." Prowl sighed. Jazz just shrugged. "I think we'll get some energon now. Catch ya later guys."

"It was nice meeting you, Prowl," said Scattershot.

"Same to you..." Jazz helped Prowl over to the dispenser. Jazz had started to get worried about Prowl.

"...Prowl? Please tell me what's botherin' ya. I'm yer best bud."

"..."

"I'm yer best friend, it can't be that bad."

"...Well..." Jazz smiled and started to dispense a cube for Prowl. Prowl looked at the floor.

"I won't laugh at ya."

"..."

"Come on Prowl."

"...I...I couldn't save Prime... I...wasn't here to help out..."

"Prowler...:"

"...I-If I could have been there..."

"Prowl, don't say that. You weren't there, you can't change that. The Decepticons managed to hit you pretty hard. I don't think you would have been able to help anyway." Prowl look sadly at the floor again. Jazz set the two cubes down and gave him a hug. "Oh Prowler..."

"...I miss Optimus... H-How...H-How can I be Second in Command again?" Jazz just held Prowl even more. Prowl sighed and rested his head against him.

"It's okay Prowler."

"Everything alright?" Bumblebee asked as he came over.

"Prowler's just still not quite over what happen."

"Oh... I miss him too, but it's alright. We have to be strong and move on. There's nothing you could have done, okay?" Prowl looked at the floor again. Bumblebee joined in the hug. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"...But..."

"I have regrets too," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, me too."

"..."

"Really," said Bumblebee. "I wish I could have gotten there in time, but Spike and I had bigger problems." Prowl looked at him.

"Yeah, same with me and the others on Moon Base 1."

"What kind...?" Prowl asked.

"Unicron," both said at the same time.

"But...isn't Unicron just a myth?"

"Nope. You didn't recognize what's left of him floating near Cybertron?"

"He's as real as Primus himself," said Bumblebee. Prowl blinks his optics a bit.

"We tried to get to back but the battle had been over by then," sighed Jazz.

"I see..."

"We...we all wish we could have been there or done something..." sighed Bumblebee.

"Yeah, so don't beat yourself up," said Jazz. Prowl only nodded.

"Feel better?" asked Bumblebee.

"A bit..." Prowl said. Jazz smiled and pick of the cube he had placed on the table and hands it to him.

"Drink up Prowler." He nodded and slowly drank up. Jazz's smile got bigger.

Bumblebee smiled. "So, what plans do you have for today?" he asked.

"I was going to help Prowler clean up his quarters since it got a little dusty since then." Jazz said.

"Oh. Mind if I help? We could catch up on old times," the yellow bug smiled.

"What do you think, Prowler?"

"Why not?" he said, a smile slowly forming on his face "The more friends, the better." Jazz smiled happily. Prowl finished his cube and set it aside. "Shall we?"

"Sure Prowler." said Jazz. Bumblebee smiled and the three left the Recreation Room.

* * *

They soon got back to Prowl's quarters. "Wow, it really is dusty."

"Yep." said Jazz "Let's help Prowl clean this all up."

Bumblebee nodded. Prowl walked over to his storage closet. He smiled to see cleaning supplies still there and still good. He took it out and handed it to each of them. "First thing's first," he said. "Start with the floor and furniture."

Jazz and Bumblebee smiled. "Yes sir!" the both said. Prowl laughed a bit. He so glad he had friends. Bumblebee decided to sweep the floor. Jazz busied himself scrubbing the furniture. Prowl dusted off the shelves. Bumblebee finished sweeping and started mopping.

"See Prowler, everything is going to be nice and clean." Jazz said as they worked. He smiled as he went to organizing items on the shelf. Jazz helped by organizing things in and on Prowl's desk. He smiled when he found an old picture. "Look here, Prowler."

"What is it Jazz?" Prowl asked. Jazz smiled and show Prowl the picture. Prowl couldn't help but smile. The picture was of him, Bumblebee, Jazz, Optimus, and a few others with Spike and Sparkplug. Jazz smiled back at his friend.

"What're you all looking at?" Bumblebee asked. Jazz showed him the picture. Bumblebee laughed. "I remember that day."

"I can't remember...but what happen to Sparkplug?" Prowl asked.

"H-He...He died...a year ago..." sighed Bumblebee. Prowl blinked in shock. Prowl then sighed sadly. He knew humans age faster then them but he never got a chance to say goodbye to man who helped them. Bumblebee tried not to cry. He had been there with Spike, Carly, and Daniel at the funeral. He had taken care of Daniel while they made frequent hospital visits. Hot Rod had been there for Daniel too and was just as devastated. Prowl gently place a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"It's still fresh on Bee's mind," sighed Jazz. "The year anniversary was a week ago." Bumblebee sniffled, wiping furiously at his optics.

"...I'm...I'm sorry Bumblebee..." Prowl said.

"I-It's...It's alright...Th-there's nothing that...c-could be done... I guess...we'll just have to...get used to...losing...the humans we love..."

"It's better to have loved them and have great friends then not to," smiled Jazz as he came over too. Bumblebee nodded as he choked on a sob. Jazz pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright, Bee. He's with their Creator right now." Prowl watched sadly from where he was standing. Bumblebee couldn't hold it as he cried into Jazz. "He's not suffering anymore. He's in their Heaven." Prowl lowered his door wings sadly, looking back at the picture for a bit before he picks it up and set it gently in a drawer of his desk. He swallowed hard, realizing he would lose Chip eventually. Jazz, who was still was hugging Bumblebee, looked over at him. "...Prowler...?"

"...It's nothing Jazz..." Prowl said just as he closed the drawer.

"Yeah it is," he said matter of factly. Prowl just stayed quiet and decided to go back to cleaning. Jazz sighed and focused on calming down Bumblebee. He knew something was wrong with Prowl but he knew he will find out soon. Bumblebee took a shaky breath, slowly calming down now. He knew that Heaven, for both humans and transformers, was a good thing. He knew Sparkplug would want him to be happy. "Better Bee?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...thanks Jazz." Bumblebee looked at Prowl when he noticed how quiet he had gotten. Like Jazz, he could tell by the way Prowl's door wings were positioned how Prowl was really feeling. He knew by them drooping, how sad Prowl had gotten again. He came over and placed his hands on Prowl's, halting the other's cleaning. "Prowl," he started "You know you don't have to hide what you are feeling from us."

"...But...I...feel stupid...stupid for thinking about it..."

"Thinking about what?"

"...Ch-Chip... I-I...I'm afraid of losing him... I know I shouldn't be. He's human and he's going to die before me. It's the logical outcome of the way our species live. I just..."

"Prowler..." Jazz said as he came over and gave him a hug.

"...I wish...I wish things hadn't changed..."

"You were gone a long time."

"...I...I missed out on a lot... I'm...feeling so vulnerable..." he said, choking back a sob.

"Hey, it's okay to be close to a human and miss them when they're gone," said Bumblebee.

"Bee's right Prowler, it's going to be okay."

"You just cherish the moments you have with them," he said with a smile, feeling MUCH better now. Prowl just rested against Jazz and let everything out.

"It's alright Prowler, just let it out."

"You'll be okay, you've still got us too," said Bumblebee as he hugged him from behind.

"...B-But...I can...barely remember...anything...about you..." he cried.

"…It'll all come back to ya, in time. It'll be alright," Jazz said as he rubbed between his door wings and held him close. "We'll help ya out, we're yer best friends. Everything's going to be okay." Prowl just buried as much as he could against Jazz which looked a bit silly because he was bigger than him. He let everything from being wounded to the future loss of his friend out.

"We're here for you, Prowl. We know what you're going through. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah, what Bee said," smiled Jazz. Bumblebee came over and put his arms around Prowl to hug him from behind. Prowl smiled. "We'll help ya remember, Prowler."

"You were one of the first friends I made. You're like a brother to me."

"Feel better Prowler?"

"...Yes... Thank you..." Jazz smiled.

"Well, let's finish cleanin' up."

"Okay..." Prowl said.

"Let's get to work." Bumblebee said with a smile. With that the three started back on their work cleaning up Prowl's room.

* * *

Rodimus Prime and Daniel knocked on the door a few minutes later. "I'll get it." Bumblebee said with a smile as he come over and open the door.

"Hi, is Prowl here?" smiled Daniel.

"He was really curious how he was doing," said Rodimus.

"Yeah. We're helping him get his room all cleaned up."

"Oh," smiled Daniel.

"How ARE you doing, Prowl?" asked Rodimus. Prowl sighed a bit.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry about..." Prowl started.

"About what?" Daniel asked him. Prowl sighed sadly before heading to his desk and taking the picture back out then headed back over. He gently pass the picture to him. "Hey...dad told me about this picture. This was before I was born. Oh...Grandpa... Hey! Is that what you're sorry about, Prowl? You're sorry about Grandpa Sparkplug?"

"Bumblebee...told me..." Prowl said sadly.

"It's alright. He's in a better place now. You weren't here...I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye... Don't be sad. He wants us to be happy. Dad says its okay." Rodimus put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"You're being very big about it," he smiled. Daniel smiled back.

"You feeling okay?" Daniel asked. Prowl sighed again.

"I just... ...there are still so many things I still can't remember..."

Daniel came over and hugged his leg. "It's okay. I'm sure Bee will help you. You two were good friends." Prowl smiled a bit.

"Don't forget the Jazzman," Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled a bit more.

Rodimus smiled. "It's really great to have you back, Prowl. I know I didn't know you for very long before you went missing, but it is good to have you back." Prowl nods a bit back.

"Well, I'm done," smiled Bumblebee as he looked over the areas he had done.

"Can I help too?" Daniel asked.

"No, but thanks for asking, Daniel," smiled Jazz. "We're just about done, dude."

"I'm sure there are other ways you can help Daniel." Rodimus said.

"Actually, there is something you can do," smiled Prowl.

"Really?" Daniel said happily.

"I have a lot of small trinkets that I want to put on my lower shelves." Daniel smiled happily. "So what to help?"

"Yeah!" Daniel said happily. Prowl smiled again. Daniel happily brought two boxes over to Prowl's shelves and started unpacking them. Many were Earth items. Daniel smiled as he carefully placed the items. He remembered a few of them. He reached in the box again and pulled out a strange blue crystal. "Prowl, what's this?" he asked.

Rodimus came over, wide optic. "It can't be... I've only heard stories about it..."

"What?" Bumblebee asked as he came over. "Oh...it's beautiful Prowl. Where did you get it?" Prowl could only stare at it confused.

"What is it, Daniel?" he asked, not knowing. Jazz's visor was almost white in surprise.

"Prowler! You...You don't remember?"

"Remember what Jazz?" Prowl asked as he looked at his friend.

Jazz was sad and scared at the same time. "You don't remember the Crystal Gardens of Praxus?"

"What's Praxus?" Prowl asked.

"WHAT?" Jazz shouted.

"You mean to tell me that's a crystal shard from the Gardens of Praxus?" Bumblebee asked.

"I thought so," said Rodimus. "Kup told me about them."

"Dad never told me about them..." Daniel asked, studying the pretty crystal.

"Cause..." Jazz started "It's was an old city long ago that got destroyed by the Decepticons."

"What are you all talking about?" Prowl asked.

"PROWLER! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?" Jazz shouted, going over to him.

"W-Why are you yelling at me...?" Prowl asked.

"...Cause...Cause you...you can't remember your birthplace..." Jazz said sadly.

"...M-My birthplace...?"

"What about yer father? Yer mother?"

"...I...I remember mother died... Father's still out there, missing... I remember that day you came to the base..."

"But ya can't remember anythin' about where ya lived? You don't remember the Gardens?" he said, almost crying.

"...The Gardens...?"

A tear streamed down Jazz's face. He grabbed Prowl's arm. "C'mon! We're going to talk with Blue. He'll help you remember."

"Why Bluestreak?" Prowl asked confused.

"Because he's a Praxian too. He'll remember the Crystal Gardens." Jazz slowly guide Prowl down the hall. It upset Jazz that Prowl couldn't remember his own city where he used to lived. Bumblebee, Daniel, and Rodimus were left speechless in the room.

* * *

Bluestreak was in the rec room talking with Smokescreen. "...Remember that time when Prowl got sick and he couldn't talk for a whole week? He was so aggravated!" laughed Bluestreak. "He...He was always so upset because no one could understand him..._**-laughs-**_ The twins! Oh the twins!"

Jazz came into the rec room with Prowl with him. "Oh, hey guys." Prowl was still looking confused.

"What's wrong, Prowl?" asked Bluestreak.

"I was about to ask the same question," agreed Smokescreen.

"Prowl can't remember Praxus." Jazz said sadly.

"WHAT?" Bluestreak and Smokescreen exclaimed in unison.

"Why is everyone so upset about this?"

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Bluestreak said sadly. "Prowl!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" Prowl asked confused.

"It's our birthplace, Prowl. We were sparked there, we lived there. We were found there in its ruins," said Smokescreen very seriously.

"Don't you remember? You were devastated when you got the news." Prowl shook his head.

"...Do...do you remember...wh-when...you...you adopted me as your little brother...? Th-that day they brought me here...?"

"I..." Prowl started.

"You really did forget," Smokescreen said gravely. "You must have been very badly damaged back on Nabu."

"...Prowl...please..." Bluestreak sobbed.

"...I-I'm sorry..."

Smokescreen subspaced a picture of him, Bluestreak, and Prowl standing outside Iacon. "See if this jogs your memory." Prowl gently took the picture in his hands and was looking at it. "That was taken the day Bluestreak came. You and I were both devastated by the news. Optimus had asked us to come see the last surviving sparkling from Praxus. We met Bluestreak. You swore on your spark to be his protector and look after him. That day, we became his older brothers." Prowl blinks again as he tried to remember.

"You...you told me...you knew what...what it was like...to lose your mother...right in front of you..." Bluestreak sobbed. "You...You told me...w-we'd be brothers from now on... You...You promised to take care of me..."

"...I..."

"C'mon, Prowler... Ya haveta remember..." agreed Jazz. Prowl studied the picture and closed his optics. He flashed back to that day.

_**He was walking down the hall with Smokescreen. Optimus had called them to his office to meet the last surviving sparkling from Praxus. Prowl was upset about the loss of his home and even more upset that he wasn't there to stop it. He arrived at Optimus's office. He sighed heavily. "I don't see how this will help..."**_

_** "I'm sure he wants us to identify with the sparkling somehow," said Smokescreen. "He wants us to take care of him in some way. We have Praxus in common. The poor sparkling is orphaned. He needs someone from his home to cling to."**_

_** "I guess you're right." Smokescreen smiled. He liked seeing his cousin happy and not so down in the dumps.**_

_** "You wanted to see us sir?" Prowl asked as they came into Optimus's office.**_

_** "Good you two are here." Optimus said as he stood up from his desk. They saw a flash of gray go and hide behind the desk.**_

_** Prowl lean down staring at the desk. "It's okay little one." He walked over and went behind it. The little sparkling was hiding underneath where the chair and Optimus's legs would go. He knelt down to him with a smile. "It's alright. What's you're name, little one?"**_

_** "...B-Bluestreak..."**_

_** "My name's Prowl. I'm from Praxus too." Bluestreak burst into tears and huddled more at the mention of the destroyed city.**_

_** "He's still very shaken about everything that happened," Optimus said.**_

_** Prowl nodded. "It's okay Bluestreak. I know."**_

_** "...E-Everyone... Everyone...go bye bye! I...I alone!"**_

_** "You're not alone anymore." Prowl said.**_

_** "...D-Decepercons...scary... M-Make everyone go away..." His little door wings were tight against his back in fear.**_

_** "I know how you feel." Prowl said gently.**_

_** "...Y-You do...?" Bluestreak sniffled.**_

_** Prowl nodded. "I do."**_

_** "He lost his mother at your age," said Smokescreen.**_

_** "Y-You orphan too...?"**_

_** "Yes." He started to cry again. "Shhh it's going to be okay."**_

_** "...I...I scared... I...I no want to be alone..."**_

_** "You won't be alone anymore." He extended a hand. Bluestreak weakly reached out a hand. Prowl took him into his arms and held him close. He carefully stood with him. He rubbed his back and his door wings. "It'll be alright..."**_

_** "I want you two to take care of him. He has no one else and you two are the only Praxians here. He needs someone from his home city to bond to."**_

_** "Don't worry sir, we will treat him as family." Prowl said.**_

_** "F-Family...?" Bluestreak sniffled.**_

_** "Yeah kid, family." Smokescreen said.**_

_** "Bluestreak, how would you like to be our brother?"**_ _**Bluestreak nodded with tears still in his optics. "Then from now on you're my little brother, Bluestreak."**_

Prowl started to cry a bit. "...I-I remember..."

"What about Praxus?" asked Bluestreak.

"...The...The Gardens..." he said, tears falling freely. "Oh...I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay now Prowler."

He hugged Bluestreak. "I'm sorry I forgot..."

"It's okay..." Bluestreak said as he hug him back "You were hurt..."

"...Th-thanks...for helping me remember..."

"That's what's brothers are for."

Prowl smiled as the two let go. Smokescreen smiled. Jazz took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Thank Primus..." he said.

Prowl slowly looked at Jazz. "...Thanks for everything, Jazz..." Prowl said.

"No problem. C'mon, Prowl. We should get back to yer room."

"Okay."

"See ya later," smiled Bluestreak.

"Yeah," smiled Prowl. Jazz and Prowl head back to Prowl's room.

* * *

"Surprise," Daniel smiled. "We finished for you."

"Hope it's to your liking," said Bumblebee.

Prowl looked surprised. "Looks great, Prowler." Prowl's room was all clean and his things were now on the shelves.

"...Th-thank you..."

"You're welcome," smiled Daniel. "We wanted to because you deserve it."

Jazz smiled. "Now ya can start back up again as if you never left."

"Yes… Thank you all…"

"C'mon, Dano. Let's let them alone. Prowl needs time to adjust to everything." The small Witwicky nodded and the two left.

"You want me to stay, Prowl?" asked Bumblebee.

"If you want to. I could use my friends."

"We'll keep ya company." Prowl smiled and welcomed his two close friends into his room. The door closed behind them as Bumblebee and Jazz helped Prowl settle in. "How about a game?" Jazz said with a smile.

"Sounds like a great idea. How about it, Prowl?" Bumblebee said.

"How about some Chess? If I remember correctly I was quite the champion."

"That's cause you've never been beaten. Chip sometimes beat ya, but it wasn't always the case."

"You were pretty tough. Smokescreen tried once and you beat him at the last minute. He would have captured your king if you hadn't captured his first," said Bumblebee.

"He is another tactician." Prowl said.

"We can take turns." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Alright. Who's first?"

"How about you two?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Alright," said Jazz. Prowl just couldn't help but smile. Bumblebee smiled as Jazz got the game out and set it up. Bumblebee took a seat to watch the two starts their game.

"Jazz..." Prowl started as he started with his move "Who else is not here? ...Who didn't survive..."

"...Well..."

"That many huh..."

"No...I mean there were a lotta good mechs that died, but..."

"...Ratchet...Wheeljack...Brawn...Ironhide..." Bumblebee sighed sadly. Prowl shivered a bit, just remembering that fateful shuttle ride.

"Ya okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah..." Prowl said.

"I...I didn't stir up bad memories did I?" Bumblebee asked.

"No...not really Bee..." Prowl said "How did Wheeljack die?"

"...From...From chest wounds..."

"He was with Windcharger," Jazz sighed sadly. "He...He was fending of Decepticons..."

"How...How did Gadget take it?"

"I'm surprised you remember her," said Jazz with a smile.

"She...She didn't take it very well at all."

"Oh...I haven't seen her..."

"...She's been out I believe. She wasn't at the Welcome party."

"Oh...she probably doesn't know I'm alive huh..."

"...Maybe not," said Jazz.

"We...We could try to go find her," said Bumblebee.

"No...she might not want to see me..."

"What? Why not, Prowler?"

"...She'll blame me for not knowing sooner..."

"No she won't. Red's not like that, ya know that."

"...It's fine..."

"Prowler."

"Prowl please. I think I know where she is. She'd be overjoyed to know SOMEONE survived."

"..."

"Jazz, you play the game. I'll be back."

"Sure thing Bee." Bumblebee smiled and left the room. "Okay Prowler it's your move."

* * *

Bumblebee went through the base on a mission. He searched around Gadget's usual spots, even checking her quarters. When he couldn't find her, he knew of one place she would be. He went to where Wheeljack's old lab was. "Gadget? Are you in here?" He got no answer. Bumblebee was unsure if she was just not answering or not even on base. "Gadget?" he called again. He still got no answer. He decided to try the comm. link with a little help from the bond of friendship. _'Gadget?'_

_ '...Bumble...bee...?' _the link sputtered.

_'Gadget, are you okay?'_

_ '...Fine...Are...Bumblebee?'_

_ "Gadget, you're breaking up.'_

_ '...I... I'm...Bumblebee.'_

_ 'Gadget, say that again.'_

_ 'I'm sorry, Bumblebee.'_

_ 'Where are you?'_

_ 'The Masoleum.'_

_ 'Primus no wonder I couldn't find you.'_

_ 'Why were you... Why were you looking for me?'_

_ 'I'm back at Autobot City.'_

_ 'That doesn't answer my question, Bee. Why were you looking for me?'_

_ 'Well...I was looking for you because I thought maybe you can help...'_

_ 'Help with what?'_

_ 'Not really a what. More like a who.'_

_ 'Who, Bumblebee?'_

_ 'Prowl.'_

_ 'PROWL? He's dead, Bumblebee.'_

_ 'No, he's very much alive Gadget. He was on Nabu all this time.'_

_ 'Nabu? I remember Ratchet talking about that planet when I was still training.'_

_ 'Yeah run by his brother Evac.'_

_ 'So...Prowl's alive?'_

_ 'Yeah. He's back with us after a long time healing on Nabu, granted he can't remember much still.'_

_ 'I see.'_

_ 'Yeah, he remembers you but he's worried you might not want to see him.'_

_ 'Such nonsense. I need to finish things up here. I'll be on my way soon.'_

_ 'Okay Gadget. See you soon then.'_

_ 'Take care, Bumblebee.'_

* * *

When Bumblebee disconnected, Gadget went back to Wheeljack's tomb. She finished cleaning things up to keep it nice. She placed a silver replica of a human rose next to the two she had left before. "Goodbye, father. I miss you, but I know you're safe and watching over me."

* * *

Bumblebee was heading back to Prowl's room. He hope Gadget can help Prowl as well and not just him and Jazz. Prowl and Jazz was still at their game of chess when he came back. "Who's winning?" he asked.

"Prowl of course."

Bumblebee smiled. "Where did you go Bee?" Prowl asked.

"To find Gadget."

"Oh..."

"So where was Red?" asked Jazz.

"She was visiting Wheeljack."

"...Oh..."

"...Visiting Wheeljack..." Prowl sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Prowl, she said she'll be back soon when she was done."

"...I don't think it will matter..."

"Prowl."

"Prowler..."

"I'm...not much in a playing mood now..." Prowl said as he stood up from the table.

"Prowler!" Jazz sighed as he stood up.

"I... I'm sorry..." Bumblebee said.

"I...I want to be alone, is that okay...?" Prowl asked.

"...Prowler..." Jazz sighed as he came over. He tried to put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"...Please Jazz..."

"Ya don't REALLY want to be alone, do ya?"

"..."

"Prowler, please..." Jazz said as he tried to put an arm around him again.

"...I'm sorry Jazz...I-I just can't..."

"Prowler."

"...I...I just need some time to think, okay..." Jazz sighed and backed off.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I'd messed up huh." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Nah Bee, it will just take Prowler some time that's all." Prowl sighed sadly and let the door close on his friends. He sat on his berth and places his head in between his hands, letting his door wings lower to where they almost touched his back.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Gadget asked as she met up with Jazz and Bumblebee.

"That was fast." Bumblebee said.

"I told ya I was almost done, Bumblebee."

"Yeah but the Masoleum is very far away."

"Well, I had excellent transportation."

"Maybe you can cheer up Prowler." Jazz said.

"I'm just soo glad he's alive!"

"Well tell Prowl that cause he thinks you don't want to see him."

Gadget smiled. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of everything," she said sweetly.

"He's in his room."

* * *

She turned and walked to Prowl's quarters. She knocked hard on the door. "Hello Mr. Grumpy pants."

"...H-He's not here..."

"Prowl, its Gadget. Come on! Open this door, Mr. Grumps."

"...I want to be left alone..."

Gadget sighed. "Then you've forced me in." She used her knowledgeable skills to force his door open. Prowl had curled onto his berth, his back facing the door.

"...I-I'm sorry..." Prowl whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she said as she came over slowly.

"...It's my fault...I-I should have seen it coming..." Prowl's frame shivered a bit. "...W-Wheeljack...R-Ratchet...their dead because of me..."

"Because...Because of YOU?" She laughed.

"...D-Don't laugh..."

"Why not? How could it have POSSIBLY been you're fault?"

"...I-I'm the tactician...I should have seen it coming..."

"...Prowl... NO ONE, not even Optimus saw it coming. Megatron is the one at fault, or should I say Galvatron? I don't care! He's still the same fragging bastard."

"..."

She sighed and did the only thing she could. She hugged him tightly from behind. "Prowl...it was NEVER your fault. It never will be..." Prowl just couldn't help but cry.

"...W-Why...why was I the only survivor...I...I should be in the Well of the All Sparks like the others..."

"Oh, Prowl... No... You have too many people that still love you."

"...B-But why just me...?"

She sighed. "Could you turn around? It's hard to help you feel better when I'm just talking to your door wings."

"...S-Sorry..."

She smiled as he turned to face her. She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around in a warm embrace. "That's better. Now quite apologizing."

"...S-Sorry..." Gadget laughed. "...T-There are so many things I still can't remember to well..."

"That's what friends are for," smiled Gadget. "I heard you remember almost everything though." Prowl slowly smiled back.

"...Y-Yes...but some was still fuzzy... C-Couldn't remember Praxus for awhile..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Prowl. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry you think it's your fault." Prowl cuddled into her more. Gadget was surprised at first. The Prowl she knew wouldn't do something like that. She smiled and sighed. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, it can be mine. It can be Jazz or Bumblebee's too."

"...I know... ...I feels so different..."

"How?"

"...Most of these mechs I have no clue who they are..."

"The new guys? It took me awhile to get to know everyone too. You'll be fine."

"...But..."

"You'll. Be. Fine."

"..."

"You will, okay." She hugged him as tight as she could without hurting his door wings. "We're all here for you."

"...Thanks..."

"It's what friends are for, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Come on in, guys." Bumblebee and Jazz poke their heads in. "All the way in," she smiled.

"Feelin better, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"You two were waiting the whole time?"

"Well yeah."

"Because they care about you. They don't want you to be sad or upset."

"Yeah Prowl." Bumblebee said.

"So, ta repeat my last question, 'Feelin better?'"

"...Yeah..." Prowl said with a small smile.

"Great!" smiled Gadget.

"Ya miss the big welcome party we threw for Prowler." Jazz said.

"I did? Oh... I guess I did. I was busy checking on Wheeljack's body at the Masoleum. I was keeping up his tomb and putting a flower there."

"...I-I'm sorry..."

"Prowl! I told you to stop apologizing."

"...Sorry..." Gadget just sighed, laughing a little.

"How about we all get some energon?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Yes, good idea. I'm starved," Gadget admitted.

"What about you Prowler?" Jazz said "Don't make me pull you out like usual."

"...Yes. Energon sounds great," he smiled.

"Then it's settled," smiled Bumblebee. The three walked out and went down the hall towards the Recreation Room. They were all happy.


End file.
